Graveyard Brothers
by Darkaina
Summary: they thought he was dead,, buried in St. Louis, but they were wrong, brought back to life, he goes in search of the Winchester brothers, the ones who put them their. Only to find that dean is dead. Will he help Sam stop Lilith, or does he have plans-
1. Winchester Rising

Supernatural

Disclaimer Don't own, don't sue.

Summary : they thought he was dead,, buried in St. Louis, but they were wrong, brought back to life, he goes in search of the Winchester brothers, the ones who put them their. Only to find that dean is dead. Will he help Sam stop Lilth, or does he have plans of his own for the remaining Winchester brother. …. Read to find out.

A/N: I'M back

It was a cold night, in a St. Louis cemetery, the wind howled through the barren trees, a stony pebbled road stretched through the cemetery gates. Not many people came to visit, the departed, off to the side, secluded from the others. Stood, a simple headstone, that read Dean Winchester, beloved brother and son.. Unbeknownst to the mortal world, what lay beneath the stone wasn't dean, at all, he wasn't even human. Though he wanted to be, the fact was he was shape shifter, who ironically got shot by the original., by a silver bullet. Tonight was the night he would rise again, but this time, not a shape shifter, but as a demon.

The night was quiet to quiet, as the graveyard keeper, enter through brass steel gates. The cringed, as he pulled them apart. The click clack, of dirty shoes, echoed through the vast cemetery. The old man, had thick snowy white hair, that he ran a wrinkled hand through. He gave a sharp whistle, and a small black and white Collie sprinted through the open gate. Yapping, at its master. Old man Chris Andersen, set to work, treading carefully, their graves out there, that had eroded.

"come on Natalie" he called to the dog, who was quick to follow. Anderson had been doing this job for eight years now, nothing had changed, the same old dull routine. Chris swiped a plaid sleeve across his forehead. He had been training Keane, a younger and vibrant newcomer, who was going to take his place, he was two years from retiring, he was looking forward, to the long leisurious days, but he had to admit he would miss, the serenity of this place, the historical background. Keane was the kind of guy, who would let an old man like himself in, just for the joy, be being around familiar territory. Chris had a plot up here, next to his wife Karen. Who had sadly died, of heart failure at age sixty six. They were life mates, and it had been hard road for him. The collie, kept him company. Away from loneliness, Keane was like a grandchild to him. He would often bring up something, spend some time, with the old man, and then leave. Chris knew, Keane had a life of his own. But it still felt nice, to know, that their someone out their, who cared for you.

Natalie began to bark loudly in warning, her sharp knurled growl, was suddenly cut off. Chris stilled, he knew this cemetery like the back of his hand.

"Natalie?" he called.

Nothing, only quietness greeted him. Andersen gulped loudly. His heart beating fast in his chest he whirled around. But he couldn't find his dog. It was like she had disappeared.

"Natalie" he called again, cursing, the mangy mutt, under his breath, "she must've wondered off, but as Chris looked around, he couldn't find her. She could've bolted out the gate" he thought to himself. But that wily dog, knew better then to leave his side. Especially when they were near him. "I swear if this is your doing" he threatened the dead-man.

"Natalie!" he called in desperation, as he stumbled forward, landing on his knees, reaching out towards the grave marker. He gritted his teeth digging his nails into the dirt. His eyes shot open as a dirty decaying hand shot up out from the ground gripping the graveyard keeper's wrist.

"Natalie, Natalie" as raspy voice mimicked. The steel grip, tightened, using the graveyard keeper, the mound of dirt became disturbed: like something was burrowing up, Chris's throat became parched, his heart raced with anxiety and fear.

It had , twisted Andersen's wrist, Chris gave a sharp yelp of pain, before it released him, sending him stumbling backwards. the old man, held his broken wrist to him. As he watched with a horror stricken face, a man, no not a man, it had lost all right to be considered as such. Pulled itself onto uneven grounds, gasping for breath, it felt around his face, his eyes were sewn shut,.

"Get back in there" yelled the old man. Trying to distance himself in the process, as well, as trying to locate his missing dog, by this time, he had given up all hope of finding his beloved pet alive, he began to run, towards the gate, in a blind panic, he tripped over, Natalie, who was laying limply, on the ground. He crowded over her, trying to see if she was alive, a dark pool of blood surrounded him, and that's when he knew she was dead. He howled in pain, for the loss, of someone dear. He could hear the sound, of someone dragging their feet, through tiny rocks. Thinking fast, he scrambled to his feet, only to be grabbed from behind. "where's Sam Winchester the voice rasped in his ears, the old man wet himself. But found it impossible to reply. The same hand that had broken his wrist was around his throat gripping tightly, Chris could see, darkness edging its way into his vision.

"Dean!" he gasped.

"At least someone around here thinks so" Replied the St. Louis, shape shifter.

____________________________________________________________

It had been two months, since Sam had buried dean, with the help of Bobby, he managed to give his brother a peaceful burial. Though it had hurt like hell, to do so. He could still here his brother's screams, as the hellhounds dragged him down, tearing flesh from bone, mauling his older brother, while he had to deal with Lilth in Ruby's body. Lilth had thrown him against the wall, but he couldn't tare his eyes away from his brother who was struggling, he managed to free Ruby's host, the blond, had passed out. He ran to his brother, who lay dying. Dean's chest was ripped open, blood marred his mutilated white shirt, blood splattered dotted his face. Sam took dean into his arms, he knew his brother was drifting off.

"NO! he cried out. He didn't know if his brother could hear him, as the light, dimmed in those green iris. Sam's heart began to break. Knowing he could do nothing, he buried his face, into his brother's head and wept.

It was nights like these, that Sam, would feel, the emptiest, he didn't know where to go from here, he knew he could go back to Bobby's. a place where he was always welcomed. But he didn't feel like going back. Not tonight anyway.

Ruby was near, somewhere, keeping an eye on the youngest Winchester, she felt for him, or was it just an act.

Sam didn't say a word as he lay, sprawled out, on the hood of the Impala, staring up at the stars, he could only imagine, Dean's quirky comeback. But he didn't care, he didn't have to listen to them anymore, but, he found that, he could do nothing but. ACDC, played low in the background. As a beer lay, slack in his hand. He was parked right outside, where he had buried dean. He listened to the low whistle of the wind. Watching the trees rustle. He could almost hear dean.

"Take care of my wheels"

:Atta boy, Sammy Atta boy"

He was stuck, at a crossroads, and he didn't quit trust Ruby to keep her word, he needed his brother to guide him, but he knew that was never going to happen.

"Sam are you ready to go" said Ruby, from her perch high up in a tree, she had given him enough time to mourn. And she wanted to be on the road. Lilth was still out there. Their was work to be done, and her little puppet needed to stop mopping about, and do something about it. Even if it meant a gentle nudge in the right direction.

"Coming" Sam called back.


	2. On the run

Disclaimer: i don't own the boy, the W.B does, but i' m willing to negotiate J.K.

A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to DarkAreo and Scullspear): i hope i spelled that right: if not tell me)

Now for a feature presentation:(Que Disney theme)

Chapter 2.

Sliding off the hood of the impala, Sam made his way to the driver's side door, Ruby was already, settled into the passenger seat.

your brother needs to get a major music update" she committed, roaming through numerous cassette tapes.

without turning to look at her, without uttering a single word, Sam reached over, and snatched the shoebox away from her.

"Jeez Sammy! lighten up, well ya." she said. Your acting like someone just died, oh right She said offhandedly. Sam swallowed thickly. He didn't know how much more he could take, of Ruby's cold remarks.

"if its any constitution for your pain, I bet your brother has become one us now" at that remark Sam pressed hard on the break, making the car swirl, before coming to a complete stop. Ruby sprung forward bracing herself against the dashboard.

Sam was breathing heavy, he couldn't believe Ruby had just said that. Even if she was a demon, he didn't want here that. not now, not ever.

Ruby could see the intense storm, rage within the youngest Winchester's eyes. She tenderly placed, a hand on his trembling bicep.

"Sam?" she said. Worried about her charge. Looking down, at the wheel, she saw, the hunter's knuckles turn white with barely unkempt anger.

"Sam calm down" she instructed, trying to get through to him.

"I'm just telling you, what's he going through, he'll forget you Sam, he'll know nothing but hate and pain, he'll want to inflict pain onto you. She reasoned. But all the reasoning in the world could not calm down, the Winchester-soul survivor.

Get out Ruby" he gritted through his teeth. But your coming back for me, aren't you she asked. Opening the passenger side door and stepping out. She leaned in through the open window. And Sam had half of mind ,to roll the damn window up.

" I'll let you know, and by the way Ruby, it Sam" he corrected her.

He needed to get away, he also needed a place to crash for the night. Ditching ruby was easy said then done though.

Starting up the car, the Impala roared back to life, as he pulled out he left a dumbstruck Ruby in the rear view mirror. He knew where to go, he'd go back to the only place, he called home, and the only family he had left. The impala turned into the gravel driveway, of an old familiar junkyard. that belonged to an old scruffy man, in a baseball cap,who knew as much, if not the same, of things that went bump in the night as John Winchester did.

Bobby Singer.

___________________________________

Meanwhile somewhere in St. Louis, the wind shifted in the air, running its thin icy fingertips through short bronze colored hair. Dark full lips, were set, in a firm line. The shifter was pissed. releasing the old man Chris fell limp at his side.

Dean's doppelganger still couldn't see. making him seem all that madder.

what sick bastard would go around sewing, the eyes of the dead shut anyway. It really was irritating.

To his surprise, and astonishment he found, that his old tricks wouldn't work, he could not simply turn himself into Chris Andersen, or Natalie for that matter. thus making it difficult to just walk out. He was sure that someone, in town would spot a dead-man on the streets.

Yes, to his, mild disappointment, He was stuck as Dean Winchester. the shifter found he had no problem with accepting this. It was what he wanted after all. He could just imagine, the look on the brothers faces, as he came strolling into town, back from the dead, looking for a hard drink, and a frisky wild cat. He was slowly coming to terms with, the situation, he currently found himself in. after all he had said once,that he'd be sorry to have to lose this skin. that dean had great potential and that Sam didn't know what he was missing out on. In some morbid sense, he had gotten what he was aiming for. From the distance, he could hear the sharp growl, the seductive purr, of an old classic rumble on by.

The young man, pressed hard on the breaks upon seeing, the dark silhouette of a man, bearing down upon another. Who appeared lifeless in his hands. Keane automatically flipped on the

headlight, instantly regretting his decision. His mouth went dry, and his throat choked up, from just a few yards away stood Dean Winchester. back from the grave, dirt covered his clothes, and dusted his skin, his dark faded denims had tiny holes in them, were the maggots were still feeding. His face was pale and looked like he was a reject from some horror movie. Right down to the bullet hole in the chest.

"This isn't real, Keane told himself, shaking, trembling in his place. People can't just pop up from their graves, like freaking daisies, no, no, no," he murmured. Believing this to be a bad dream. He tried to start his Thunderbird up, only to find the engine dying.

"holly shit, shit, shit, shit" he thought. Not good" come on baby, come to life, for papa" come on, come on. "Damn it! He cursed hitting the steering wheel. Hearing the commotion. The shifter stopped at what he was doing.

Turning his head, he made eye contact, with the driver. Keane flipped out, trying once again to get her started. Pounding on the steering wheel, when he came up empty handed. he unbuckled himself. Dean was right in front of him, on the other side of the door.

The shifter tapped on the glass, with his dirty index finger, turning his head, Keane was glad, the locks still worked on his baby.

Keane worked on, trying to keep, his heart in his chest, he had just had the scare of his life, maybe this was some type of prankster he thought.

Did he really want to take the chance, sure, they would laugh, and "Dean" would slap him over the shoulder and say gotcha.

"or he could rip off your head, and devour you body" came the voice of reason, OK, so that sounded like a plausible was always, the chance, he could have been buried alive, Keane thought to himself. yeah maybe this Dean guy was great at holding his breath, for four years, trapped inside a solid oak coffin rotting away. O.K , so that didn't seem quiet as plausible, as the other one. but at this moment Keane wanted to believe, that a freak' in serial killer was on the lose, instead of what was actually happening.

"what! Hell didn't want you?" Keane remarked through the glass.

'Nah, my nipples were to perky," came the raspy reply.

Keane paled.

His mouth opened like a gold fish, then automatically shut, he was a dead man either way, he just didn't want to die.

Could you blame him.

Tap, tap, tap, Dean was at it again. Looking at the passenger side door, Keane schooled his chances, If I can trick, I can run for help.

"No one will believe you, you'll end up like that Tom Hanniger guy from My bloody Valentine, that you took your girlfriend to go see.

At least he lived to see another day" Keane thought dryly to himself. At the curious look dean was giving him Keane snapped.

"WHAT! NEVER SEEN A GUY HAVING A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN!

A dark chuckle answered him, rotting teeth greeted him, in a twisted smile. Sending chills down Keane's spine.

The young man, felt the car rattle, watching as the Shape shifter stretch out on the hood, sniffing the air he made a face.

Keane could only imagine what was going on through his head.

Was this some type of Joke, freak out the new guy because you can. But he wasn't about to poke out his head and ask if that was the case.

Alrighty, then. He gulped down his spleen, with shaking hands he reached for the door handle, he was looking out the window to make sure that Dean wasn't looking. He wasn't. he could hear a soft whistling noise, just as he cracked the door open just a smidgen, not even noticeable. Through the corner of he sewed eye the shifter could practically see, the panicked expression on the young man's face. It was too good to pass up he concluded as he continued to whistle. Keane, dared to go even further, trying to keep everything under control without wetting himself. He managed to get the door open. The Shifter jumped down, and out of sight.

At the sound of the noise, Keane twirled around. Dean was right behind him. Shock and panic set in. as he stumbled backward. Before falling on his bum.

'god damn it, I knew it you were just psyching me out" Keane accused, wanting to hide, how scared he actually felt. His baby hairs, were standing on ends. But this time Dean didn't reply.

" fun and games are over" said Keane disbelieving, let me go man, you had your fun, just let me go.

The shifter wasn't interested in the young man, he was more interested in the wheels, but screwing with the mind of a human. He couldn't pass up.

"now why would I do that?" your entertaining, much like Sammy was, the first time I met him" The Shifter replied.

"your brother! Dude you are one sick fuck" Keane retorted.

The Shifter remained silent. Silently debating whether to leave an eye witness or not. Shrugging his shoulders, the shifter pointed to the Thunderbird.

"you want my baby, the car, that practically gave birth to me" came the astonished reply.

Dean gave him a pointed look.

"so what your mugging me now, for a hunk of junk who just broke down, not even ten minutes ago! dude it doesn't even work" Keane explained. Wondering why, he was trying to hustle, Dean Winchester, the dead serial killer slash rapist out of his classic rundown beauty.

"this is not happening" he told himself. Before rummaging through his pocket. "not happening' he repeated.

Dean just smiled, opening the car door, he slid in, getting familiar, a new car, a new life, what more could he want.

He looked at the empty passenger side seat.

Oh, that's right.

Slamming the car door, he fingered the keys, trying each one out, until one fit in he listened, as the Thunderbird purred underneath,He ran a torn thumb over the steering wheel. "Atta girl" he said using Dean's voice, lets go find Sammy.

Peeling out, and into the busy street the shifter disappeared, leaving a gapping man, in the rearview window.


	3. The Funural

Supernatural

Disclaimer don't own, don't sue.

Chapter 3: The Funeral.

It was raining that day, seemingly so cold and dreary. Pallbearers, moved slowly dancing to the Melancholy dirge, of a sad funeral song. Chris Andersen didn't have many friends. Most of his comrades, had already passed on. And now it was his turn. The world never seemed so devoid of life, to Keane. Who felt like his whole world was crumbling away being washed away by the rain. The wind moaned, branches hung low, wet with rain. Darkness sifted through the skies, mingling with rays of light, that bounced off the ground. Keane leaned heavily against a wooded wall panel, watching the trembling lights, casts shadows on the sullen grounds of the cemetery. They were going to lower Chris, in a few hours, their were, some mourning stragglers, who still wanted to say goodbye, to give their last respects to a man they barely knew. A battered truck pulled into the cemetery parking lot.

From what the young man could see, the driver was an old firecracker, with a red baseball cap on, a scruffy beard pin pricked his face. His passenger, tall 6ft four, man, with dark brown hair and sad hazel puppy dog eyes stared forlornly out the windshield. Keane wondered, how much he really knew about Chris Andersen. Thinking back, he found it odd, that Andersen had carried around, an old rifle, it didn't sound crazy at first,

But it was pact full of rock salt.

When Chris had spoken of his wife's passing, he was resilient, in letting him think that she had died of a simple heart attack. It wasn't so. And till this day Keane didn't know the full extent of what had happened. What conspired between Chris and his dead wife.

Bobby hadn't spoken a word, when Sam had driven in, he had rushed out to see what the matter was, only to find Sam staring straight ahead. The engine still running, the ending of Dead or alive, streaming out through the speakers.

It had broken his heart, to see Sam like that, motionless, unmoving. though he was gripping the steering wheel pretty tightly.

"let go Sam. said bobby trying to pry the young Winchester, from his seat. With a mighty heave, he managed to tear Sam's hands away from the steering wheel. Sam didn't utter a word, his body quit responding to his brains commands, and he was running on auto pilot.

Sam asked bobby concern deep in his voice, somehow he managed, to get Sam turned around, so that he was facing him. The car door was open, and his legs were sprawled out. A sheen of fresh tears blurring his vision.

Bobby had happened to glance in the back, it was full of empty beer cans, and bottles. Bobby looked at Sam, with mild disappointment. Sam Shouldn't have been driving drunk, and in his state of mind no less. He didn't know what Sam was capable of, would he be like dean. And make a deal with the crossroads demon?. Bobby didn't know and that fact alone scared the shit right out of him. He had managed to get Sam's arm slung around his neck, he hoisted Sam up, and started to long trudge back to his house. It wasn't even an hour. When he got a call, from Tex, Saying that Chris Andersen had died, and that he had doubted, that it was from natural causes.

"just what we needed" thought bobby, ready to turn down he job. But with one side glance at Sam, he knew he had to distract that boy somehow, keep his mind off of Lilith. So he took it.

"are you coming Sam" asked bobby, not getting a response, from the last Winchester he sighed. He didn't know how much more of this Sam he could take. Before the vengeance seeking hunter, that lay within, overtook him.

I'll be over there" Bobby went on, pointing to the old mausoleum. "Searching for clues, were going to crack this case, Sam. Sam blinked once, but didn't budge from his spot. Giving up, Bobby set off towards the direction of the old mausoleum.

Sam had a hard time sleeping at night, he could hear his brother scream his name, over and over again. He could see, flashes of hell. It was like he was there himself, but he wasn't. it had gotten so bad, that he started cutting himself to relieve the pain. He hid, his anguish with long sleeved shirts, and denim jeans. His brother's pendent rested against his chest, his hunter's ring, on his left ring finger, he never took them off, not even when he showered.

His fingers began to tremble, he itched for the blade, he needed relief, he needed brother's voice again, he needed to be told that everything was going to be alright. Even if it was blatant lie.

He gulped down a sob, that curdled in his throat. His chest was pounding with guilt and fatigue.

Catching a glimpse of a shadow, he managed to move his shaky hand, towards the door knob. It couldn't be thought Sam to himself. Shaking his head in disbelief. sending pellets of water flying every which way. He leaned against the truck. Trying to get his racing mind under control. Dean was dead, he wasn't coming back. He was in hell. And Sam, was the one who put him there or so he believed.

Bobby made his way into the church, to give his condolences to Keane. Keane had resigned himself to a chair. Seated a row back. He stared at the oak sided coffin. Trying to piece things together. Would Bobby call him crazy if he told him. What had happened the night he had seen Chris Andersen murdered, right before his eyes. By none other then Dean Winchester no less.

Bobby took a seat right next to Keane. Admiring all the remorseful flowers, that seemed to gather, at these types of things.

Keane buried his head into his hands, trying to mull over, how he was going to present this issue, he was having with his subconscious to him. Bobby put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but remained silent. He knew Keane would talk when he was good and ready. So he offered peace and understanding, to the mournful man.

After awhile, Keane was able to form syllables. Bobby your not going to believe me, when I tell you this he said looking up. your going to lock me up when I do" Keane started.

"go on, and I'll decide if I have to go get a bat and some duct tape, and send you to the nearest loony bin" answered Bobby.

"I saw him! Bobby! I Saw him!"

"who! Asked bobby with an urgent tone. This kid, wasn't making a lick of sense to the old hunter.

Dean Winchester.

_____________________________

That's impossible boy, Dean Winchester Is dead. Replied Bobby in a whispered hush, that was all he needed, Sam Getting word, that something or someone was going around wearing his brother's face. It sickened him.

"that was what I thought to Bobby" Keane tried to explain in a rational voice.

But, what would you call, what'd I'd just went through?" Keane whispered. in a strained voice, he knew what Bobby was trying to do. Tex told him, phoned him, about it, telling Keane, some phony story, of why Sam seemed so out of it

"I think its about time I tell you something about my old friend, Chris Andersen, in the days of our youth, we were hunters.

"so you hunted deer?" inquired Keane.

"No, boy, we hunted demons." Bobby corrected'

"oh" said Kane.

For years, we hunted side by side, with Karen in between us, it didn't take long, for Chris to fall in love with her. We were both quit smitten with her actually. I guess that was why, we split for several years. I had fallen out of touch with him. He held a bitter resentment towards me. Chris hated, when we flirted.

"I'd never peg Chris to be of the Jealous type" said Keane.

"but sometimes love, will make people do the craziest things. Karen and I, decided to remain as friends. And eventually Chris started warming back up to us. One night, I was younger then I am now, we were hunting werewolves, they were tactful and cunning, we walked right into their trap. Their were three of them. A large burly one, a medium light colored one, and a small pup. We managed to corner the small one, who had yet to go through the full lunar cycles. Karen had a big heart, she didn't want to see, some kid, whether it be man or wolf murdered. She was standing in front of the pup, with outstretched arms blocking him from view both Chris and I thought she was crazy. So we told her to, back down. The child was fevered with anxiety, and fear for his own life. He was restless behind her and we feared, he might do something to her.

I cocked back, the trigger, Karen braced herself, Chris did the same thing, and she shot him a dirty scornful look.

We kept an eye, on the child, waiting for him to make a move, we forgot about the other two, who was at this point right behind us.

We begged for Karen to see reason but she wouldn't listen.

The Child, caught up in all the drama, launched himself out to her, burying his claws into her back digging out the skin, a blood curdling, scream filled the air, followed by twin shots, fired, from different directions searing past the injured woman, who slumped to the ground. Reeling in pain.

A shrill cry of pain, echoed through the vast alleyway we managed to get away, though we suffered casualties of our own .

"so what are we dealing with then?' Keane asked.

"I don't know exactly, this is beyond my realm of knowledge" Bobby replied truthfully. But when I find out, you'll be one of the first to know" he said.

Keane nodded his head, their wasn't much else to do. The day, was ending, all that was left, was to lower Chris Andersen next to his tragic wife.

_____________________________________________

From the shadows of the grove, two pale green eyes, watched intently as the lowered Chris Andersen into the ground. Watching his brother alone in the rain, did something to him. He remembered the drive, stinking up the thunderbird. Pulling into, a motel room, equipped with a full bathroom. He took advantage of it.

The desk clerk, hardly gave him any trouble, the old rotten skin, was slowly peeling off, his spine gave a violent twist, he clutched his teeth. He was so used to the pain, he was a shifter after all. That he barely noticed, what he was shedding. Bones cracked, and twisted inside dean's meat suit. He grounded his teeth, which began to chip off, leaving his gums bloody. His stomach gave a violent twist, his arm wrenched back. As he practically flew across the room, because of the pain. The shifter slowly crawled towards the bathroom. His fingers twisting, curling, his nails: yellowing, decaying, they fell from his fingers. Dean reached the bathroom. Using the toilet as support. He began his transformation. Screams, cries of pain, Sam, Sam, Sam. Echoed though his head. Images projected in his mind. Being chained to a rack:

No, no, this wasn't him.

But then who was it?

The Shifter managed to pry himself away from the toilet, which had been, a great supporter. He moved toward the shower before weakly reaching up, to turn the nasal. A gush of water rushed out to meet him. Washing away the pain.

Soon the sound of the shower died away, as a wet muscular arm reach out, wrapping a towel around his waist, dean moved out of the shower. The mirror was all fogged up. He took his hand and wiped away the steam that gathered there.

A pair of lively green eyes stared back at him. using another towel as a turban, he wrapped it around his head and began singing. ACDC. Back in Black played on the radio, Dean was singing into a hair brush, just glad to be alive.

The bullet holes, that he got from the original were permeate fixtures to his chest, and collar bone.

Exiting the room he noticed, a pair of denim blue jeans, folded nicely on the bed, occupied with a pair of fresh boxers, socks a simple black T and a brown leather jacket all lay on a single bed. Dean looked around but nobody was there.

'okay either I'm magic, or this is creepy thought the shifter, to himself while pulling on the shirt, sliding his arms into the sleeve of his jacket, he noticed two essentials were missing. Sammy's gift, and his hunter's ring. Green eyes, darted back and forth, his chest beat heavily, but it all eased when he realized who must've had it. "that little bitch!" he thought. Reaching for his keys he stormed off intent on finding his little brother, or should he say Dean's.


	4. Becoming Dean

Supernatural

Disclaimer don't own, don't sue, but IF I could own I would.

A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers I couldn't have done this without you

(now for our feature presentation)

Chapter 4: Becoming Dean.

The pounding rain drummed heavily against the hearse, as it pulled away. The funeral service was over, it had just ended on a peaceful note. Everyone was beginning to leave an old man with a crutch, slinked along the granite pavement, going toward the passenger side he slid in. followed closely by his son in law.

Their was a hard road ahead, for those left behind to mourn the loss of a good man.

Bobby had left a lot of unanswered questions, seeing how his plan got derailed, He thought it was time, to retreat and come up with a new strategy. Keane watched Sam, standing in the rain, getting soaked to the bone not moving unaware of two sets of eyes on him. All Sam could feel was numbing pain. He needed a drink but he doubted that Bobby would let him. He lost privileges, the impala, hadn't been driven since he came to Bobby's. he was prohibited to step foot out of the junkyard, not with out eyes watching his every move. They didn't have to be human.

Sam was getting sick of being babied, and it was beginning to show. He didn't see any other way around it he just stared blankly, at the mound of dirt, wetted down by the rain. Wishing it was him, underneath instead of above. wishing he could be with Dean. Knowing that was impossible he wasn't buried here for one thing, and he doubted who was would want to keep him company. As the visitors thinned out, Sam couldn't see a point in leaving, this place felt like home. He was tired of the hunts, the endless research. It was weird, it was like he couldn't leave. That someone wanted him to stay.

Sam knew that close by, the shifter was buried here, he wouldn't forget that monster, the creature who stole his brother's face, who now lay entombed.

"Sam!" Bobby called, trying to catch the soul survivor's attention, all he could was that Sam, was staring off somewhere, lost in his own depressive thoughts. The tall brunette turned his head, At the sound of his surrogate uncle's voice.

Sam opened his mouth, his throat felt tight, his lips pressed together and a strangled sound was emitted, Sam was near tears, by the time he croaked out. "I'll be alright. Bobby wasn't dumb, he saw through, Sam's frayed mask. The junkyard hunter was halfway to the trembling twenty five year old. As if reading his mind Sam answered quickly. "Seriously!" Sam cleared his throat, it was getting better but he was still hoarse from waking up echoing his brother's name.

Sam forced a smile onto his lips, biting back the terrible pain, He gave what the thought, was an enduring smile, but it slowly warped into a bitter grimace. Bobby's heart plummeted to his stomach. Watching the youngest brother struggle with this biting pain. He could tell Sam was hurting in more way the just one and their was nothing he could do, nothing he could say he couldn't bring back the dead. Swallowing thickly Bobby engulfed Sam in a fierce hug.

Letting go, the old hunter let Sam have his space, "god its good to hear you voice boy" Bobby told Sam.

It meant that Sam hadn't lost complete faith in his brother.

Or maybe it had.

"Do you want me to wait?' Bobby asked, keen on that idea.

"you don't have to" Sam replied.

"listen Sam, I have some errands to run which will take me about an hour or so" said Bobby. That should give him enough time to gather his bearings. The hunter thought unaware that he was leaving Sam behind with a little more then a vague memory of his deceased brother. Bobby mounted the trunk, climbing in, he offered one last time, seeing as Sam didn't reply he closed the door.

The old truck rambled off into the distance leaving the remaining Winchester behind.

Sam turned into the graveyard, not knowing what he was doing, he needed reassurance and he didn't were to turn to get it.

Ruby was out the question, hopefully she took the hint, back on the road. Passing graves, he walked along the silver pebbled path. The path, not to long ago Chris Andersen took.

The Shifter's grave soon came up into view. The name Dean Winchester stood out, engraved in solid stone mocking him. Sam felt his legs tremble beneath him. His hands were shaking it wasn't fair.

___________________________________________________

From afar Dean watched, a look of interest and devastation illustrated across his face, the last time, he met the Winchesters played through his head.

He could remember tying Sam up, with rope that he found in Dean's bag, he barely recalled the conversation , the idle threats, smacking Sam, hard across the face.

"what are you going to do to me"

"nothing, but Dean will though" replied the shifter. Ruffling through the bag, taking out a large knife and examining it.

"they'll never catch him" said Sam stubbornly.

" ah, that doesn't matter, murder in the first, his own brother no less, he'll be hunted down the rest of his life.

Then their was the fight, Sam had managed to break free from restraints, grabbing the knife, which the shifter himself stabbed through a nearby pool table. He was going to torture Sam, make Sam believe that he was actually dean. Then kill him slow and leisurely. It had accelerated into a full out brawl, kicking Sam into a bookcase, he grabbed a cue, swinging it high, the light bulbs shattered onto the pool table, he had Sam where he wanted him. Pinned, underneath. Sam kept on rolling, trying to get away he ended up kicking the shifter, who stumbled back, Sam automatically came from behind, grabbing his older brother by the arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Not bad little brother" said the shifter tauntingly.

"your not him!", a denim clad arm came up, smacking Sam across the face, Dean launched himself out, toward his brother tackling him to the ground, sending both shifter and hunter across the room, the glass coffee table shattered under their combined weights.

Sam struggled to get up, a jabbing pain throbbed, from the back of his head.

The shifter delivered two swift punches, back to back, sending Sam's mind reeling with pain, his head clouded as a pair of strong hands came around his neck, cutting off his air. Sam struggled, as best as he could. But to no avail, his struggles became weak, he was only patting weakly at the shifter: like a helpless kitten.

His eyes became half massed as he stared up into his brother cold eyes.

Sam could barely make out the glimmer of jealously and hate from his brother's hardened green eyes.

Dean wanted this, wanted him dead.

A deafening shot, rung before another followed by another, searing pain overtook the shifter's body, flying off the tall brunette, the shifter smacked into the wall, before falling limply to the side

His eyes remained on Sam, the entire time,

Help me" they screamed.

"I'm your brother!" They pleaded. Sam blinked, barely aware, of Rebecca, crouching low, she had an arm, draped across his chest and was holding him protectively

He watched the dimming light die away, dry heaves, filled the room, but went unnoticed, by the older hunter.

Dean stood over the shifter, glowering darkly, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. Gritting his teeth aiming to put another bullet in the shifter's head.

But unfortunately he had already emptied his gun, on his doppelganger.

Instead he reached out, grabbing his pendent. unaware, of the lingering life left within the shifter.

Whose eyes were locked on his little brother's,

Sam watched with shocked horror, the similarities were uncanny, and now with Dean standing beside the shifter he knew it was over. He sighed falling back, into Rebecca's warm embrace. The side of his head was bloodied little pieces of glass were still embedded in his head. Sam gave a sharp moan of pain. "Don't worry Sam, help is on its way" said Dean coming over to where Rebecca was, he crouched down. Cuffing Sam's head. He had to make sure, his little brother was okay after all it was his job.

___________________

It all seemed different now, Dean was gone, after all the shit, that they went through, his brother had to go and make a deal with the crossroads demon. He just couldn't live without his brother, Dean hadn't barely lasted a day,. How on earth did his brother expect him to do the same thing?. He was lost even with the help of bobby his heart still ached. He knew it would get better with time, the sounds of snarling hell-hounds would fade, but the sight of his brother, torn and bloodied would forever remain.

__

It felt odd, watching this young man, crumble before his grave, weep for him, but he knew, Sam wasn't crying for him. He was beginning to see a picture, Sam painted so well. Something had happened, to Dean, and whether the eldest brother was alive or not. The shifter had yet to determine.


	5. I am your brother

Supernatural

Disclaimer Don't own Don't Sue.

A/N: I'm so sorry. For not getting this up sooner. I hope you all forgive me. And are not disappointed.

Chapter 5. I am Your Brother.

Sam didn't know how long, he sat there, next to the shifter's grave. Day almost gone, night looming ahead. Sam was cold. From the rain, he didn't care if he got sick.. It felt good to feel nothing. In fact. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A dim light ,coming from the distance, He briefly wondered if it was hell's fire coming for him.

.Would his brother be there ,waiting for him.

His dark guardian.

Would his brother have changed?. would Dean have accumulated demonic attributes?. Sam could just imagine his brother now. Pitch black eyes, a sardonic smirk. He stood out of reach, in the deepest corners of his mind.

Just waiting. Waiting for his brother to snap, and join him in the pit. Sam swallowed hard. Doing his best to move on.

For the next hour or so. Sam talked aimlessly. To the shifter bellow. He told of his deepest insecurities, truly believing no one was around to here. Just the dead. And the dead never speak. "yeah right. Thought Sam.

Remembering time after time. Salt and burn. That w as one of Dean's favorite hobbies. Kicking ass and taking names. That was the Winchester motto. So was. Burying your emotions. That was what he had to do. If he wanted survive this. He would have to become his father. That wasn't something Sam was too keen on.

In fact, he didn't think that Dean would approve. But his brother wasn't here now.

_______________________________________________________________________

A flash of light lit up the shifter's eyes, as Bobby's headlights beamed into the cemetery. Dean took a step back so as not to be seen, by the two hunters. As emotionally distraught as he was. Sam recognized the familiar vehicle that Bobby had driven back with. It was the Impala. She looked like she had better days though. Sam stretched out he legs. Glad to see Bobby hadn't forgotten. Watching the tall brunette amble off, towards the steel gates. The Shifter had to think of something quick. He didn't want Sam to leave just yet.

Imitating Dean's voice he called out.

"Sammy

Sam froze, at the sound of his nickname. A nickname he only heard now in nightmares. The Shifter watched as Sam stood still. He could have sworn he could hear Sam's heartbeat pound a mile per second. Sam waited to see if he had imagined it. He waited a total of ten seconds. Nothing. Sam Shook his head. Heading over to the impala.

______________________________

The drive home was long. And Sam couldn't ditch the feeling he was being watched. Or followed. Reaching over Sam fingered Dan's music once again. As Bobby and Sam listened to slippery when wet. A dark red Thunderbird followed them home.

They stopped at a gas station. Bobby went in to go pay. The same thunderbird as before pulled up, at the next station.

The Shifter could see, the forlorn expression on his brother's face. And knew he had to do something about it. Unlatching the car door, he made his way over to the impala. But not before reaching in, and grabbing out a few things. He didn't wanted to spotted just yet. He didn't know how long Bobby would be. So he had to make this fast.

Sam felt his skin crawl. Heard the rattle of keys in the door. He looked up, startled brown eyes watched in horror.

"your supposed to be dead! The thought reverberated through his mind. Sam found his mouth dry up, as panic started in.

Green eyes pierced through opaque sunglasses, locking eyes on his brother's. Dean gave a genuine smile. Tapping against the window.

Sam reached over and took the keys from the ignition. Convinced he was dreaming. But if he wasn't he wasn't about to take the precaution of being hijacked by his dead brother. Seeing as Sam wasn't helping. The shifter, sifted through his pockets. He needed to talk to Sam. He needed to figure out what was going on. Who had resurrected him.

Had Sam?. Or Someone else. By the look on his brother's face. Something told him. It wasn't him.

"Sam, you need to let me in. we needed to talk bro. Dean said.

"not until Bobby gets back! Sam shouted through the glass.

The shifter snarled his upper lip curling against an ivory fang. paper clip forgotten he brought his elbow up, Smashing it against the glass. He reached in, unlocking the driver side door.

"that wasn't very nice, Sammy. Dean chided. Hand over the keys Sam, and then we can go.

"Where?" Sam Choked out.

"Anywhere you want. Replied the shifter. I just need to ask you a few questions. Sam didn't believe it for a moment. But he was trapped. His fingers curled around the door handle. Maybe he could slip out without Dean knowing.

Automatic locks slammed down. Sam winced. He had been thwarted. By his own brother. Dean removed his hand from the panel. There was no place left to run. One hand held the keys while the other one reached into his pocket. Fingers skimmed the handle bar of his Winchester Swiss army knife.

What kind of question?" Sam found himself asking. Trying to keep a low profile as he fished out. His dirty blade.

"will discuss that on the way there. Dean let on. Noticing the shoe box full of cassette tapes. "you missed me, huh Sammy." Sam bit his lip. His grip tightening on the handle. It sounded so much like his brother.

He wanted it to be real. But chances are. It was another demon. Trying to trick him. Using his brother's face.

How do I know your legite?. Sam asked.

Dean was quiet. Sam thought he wouldn't answer. Reaching out, Dean snatched Sam's blade away.

"This is made up of pure silver, am I correct. The shifter, pulled back his sleeve. He ran the blade across his forearm, to prove a point. How else could he get Sam to believe him. To his surprise and delight. Silver did not cause him pain. Blood bloomed from the cut. "See Sam. If I was a shifter I couldn't do this. Sam didn't know what to make of it. Dean was right. Somehow he made it back to him.

But the tall brunette couldn't bring himself to trust him fully. He didn't want to leave Bobby here. But it didn't look like Dean was giving him much of a choice.

"What about Bobby?" Sam inquired. As he played with the idea of letting his older brother have the keys back.

"what about him?. He'll just send me back to hell. The Shifter replied. Once again setting of alarm bells in the hunter's head.

"you don't sound like you.

By this time the shifter was getting irritated. Bobby was going to be coming back any minute now. And more then ever he needed Sam to believe him.

How can I convince you ,that I am your brother. The shifter gritted out.


	6. Getting abducted by my dead brother

Supernatural

Disclaimer Not once in my life have I ever owned Sam or Dean. Jared or Jensen. Though I am looking forward to the afterlife in Special hell.

Chapter 6. The Abduction.

That was a damn good question. A question, that Sam found it difficult to answer himself. Their should be some idiot' guide book out there. That deals with these sort of things. But unfortunately their wasn't. Sam was on his own.

Deafening silence, filled the car, for the time being both brothers were content in each others presence. A moment short spent. Sam clutched the keys. Trying to figure a way out of this. There was a chance, that what Ruby said about Dean. Becoming a demon. Held more truth now. Then I did back then, on the side of the road.

The Shifter decided to start with the sentimental approach, since his first attempt had gotten him nowhere. "Sammy. He said. Calling Sam by his nickname. I know its hard to trust me. Now more then ever. But I need you. I need you by my side. I need you with me, on this one. Something or someone pulled me up, and I refuse to be remembered as the Winchester daisy. Grumbled Dean. I know it wasn't you. But I need your help on this. Sam. I need your smarts. To crack this case wide open. The Shifter finished. Using what he thought. Were Dean's smart alec quirks.

Dean tipped his sunglasses. He could see Sam fidget in his seat, with the keys. "take your time, Sammy. We have all the time in the world. Thought the shifter, grimly glancing back. To the gas station convince store.

The shifter was almost positive By the contemplative look of his brother's face. He had him.

Sam was itching to cut himself. But not in front of his brother. He didn't want Dean to know how much of a freak he actually was. The searing guilt of pain. Made him ache. He should've found a way to stop Lilth. It should have been him. Lying dead on the floor. It should have been him lying strung out on the wrack screaming his brother's name over and over.

Taking his chance. The shifter grinned inwardly. Reaching out. Across Sam. He watched the keys gleam in the luminous glow of the moon. The fluorescent light to an all night bar flashed with neon colors. Advertising some of their finer beers. A dark haired , big breasted woman. Wearing daisy dukes denims, and a plaid underbelly shirt. Was hold a bottle of Budweiser to her mouth winking and smiling seductively at the passing cars bellow. Successfully distracted the shifter for a short time. A time lost on Sam. Peering through the windshield Sam could only hope Bobby finished up soon. He spotted the old hunter. On his way out. Bobby made his way out into the brisk clear night. The rough look' in demon hunter was headed back to the Impala. Back to where he had left Sam. The tall brunette had miscalculated. Dean's attention span. And was caught staring out. Dean gave Sam a concerned look. This wasn't the hunter he almost strangled back at Rebecca's house.

Something was wrong. Never before had he felt so guilty. And the shifter had to wonder where the guilt had came from. Ignoring the pang in his heart. And the look in his brother's. he turned to see what had caught his brother's eye.

Glancing around he caught sigh of Bobby nearing the black Chevy Impala. Squinting in the moonlight. Trying to make out. Just who, was sitting the driver's seat.

Time was up. The shifter felt rage build up behind his eyes. "why didn't you tell me! He shouted at Sam. Twisting away he slammed back into the driver's seat. Turning his head sharply he demanded the keys once again. I'm not asking nicely this time. Sam hand them over. The twenty six year old refused. His head was a mess. And he didn't want to make the biggest mistake in his life. Even if he thought he already had.

NO!

WHY THE HELL NOT! Dean snapped. Sam never heard his brother sound so angry. And it was directed at him no less.

Because your not him! Sam cried out. Green eyes widened in fear. Panicking, Dean hurled Sam backwards into the passenger side window. Sam's head connected. Bright lights danced in his vision. A moan escaped his mouth. Dean shot him a dirty look. In a strained voice. The shifter asked the hunter once again. "Sam. The keys. Give me the keys. Still Sam didn't obey. He was trying to keep his world from spinning out of control. But the shifter didn't see that. When a fist connected to his face. Sam's head snapped backwards. Pain exploded through his head. Hazel brown eyes widened in fear. This wasn't his brother.

A spider's web cracked its way through the glass. Smeared with blood. Sam automatically blacked out. His eyes still open. In cold realization. The Shifter was breathing heavily. That wasn't what he had intended to do. He had planned just to abduct the young male. His head snapped up, once he realized that Bobby was still in the facility. No doubt witnessing. Tough love. He had to keep an eye on Bobby now. Making a quick note. To get Sam checked out once they reached a safe destination. Preferably away from the passed off hunter. Who now spotted them.

"Sam! Bobby called out. Moving as fast as he could. But the young hunter was out like a light. Bobby froze when he realized who was in the driver's seat.

"your dead, boy. Bobby thought.

Dean watched Bobby through the windshield. A smile creeping onto his devilish lips. With the twist of a wrist. The engine came back to life. Purring with content. As the familiar hands of her master caressed her steering wheel. For the first time in years. The Shifter felt whole. He had an identity now. One that is permeate just like his face. He had family now. As reluctant as Sam appeared. If they hadn't been rushed. He believed that Sam would had fallen for the rouse hook line and sinker. And now. He had Dean's most prized positions. Sitting around him. I'll take that back from you. Said Dean snagging Sam's gift back. It was still warm. As he placed the pendent around his neck. While shifting the car into reverse. He gave one last glance to his unconscious brother. He knew he would have to make up some alibi. And have some crazy police officer vouch for him. Bobby ran after them. On foot, nearly getting run over. He caught a glimpse of Sam. As the Impala rambled off. He was slumped, in an uncomfortable position. His head was tilted down. Making the head injury look worse then in was.

"Damn it. Bobby grumbled. Throwing down his cap. Cursing loudly. As he watched Sam being abducted by his dead brother. Disappearing down the road.

Bobby ran up to the nearest pay phone. Sliding in the coins. He made direct call to the nearest hunters. Seth Colt. And his twin brother Zeth.

_______________________________________________________

Across the state. The phone rang. The shower was running. A masculine voice sung along with a song on the radio. A dark head of hair poked out of the shower curtain. The phone rang again. This time impatiently.

I'm com' in. I'' m com 'in. grumbled the same voice that had been singing. Seth wrapped a towel around his waist. Wet hair clung to his neck and chin. As he strolled into the living room. He glanced at the caller I.D. and decided to humor whoever was coming in on the other line.

Seth Colt speaking. Who's death fantasy, am I making come true today?


	7. Gunning for Dean

Supernatural

Disclaimer simple really, don't own. Don't sue.

Chapter Seven: Gunning for Dean.

The Shifter didn't stop. He didn't even slow down. To take a sharp turn against the shoulder blade of the road. His arm shot out. As Sam's body sprang forward. The soccer mom save. The Impala headlights shone brightly against. The ill lit road. His mind was else where. He had just kidnapped Dean's younger brother. Surely Dean would be looking for him. But he wasn't stupid. The indications. That Dean Winchester was indeed dead, was still there. As much as he thought about becoming Dean. He wasn't so sure now. Obviously Sam was hurt over the matter. What was he thinking. Kidnapping the distraught man. Now there was a chance. That he had blown his cover already. Sam didn't believe him. Didn't believe the shifter was the real deal. Jeez Sam. Your smarter then I give you credit for." he grumbled to the unconscious hunter. He stole a quick glance. Sam didn't look good. In fact. He looked pretty miserable. Even without the head injury, he would have to get the whole story once Sam got better. Things would be different. He would make sure that. Sam was his. The hunter would believe the hunted, by the time he was through. Sam wouldn't have a doubt in the world. That his older brother. Crawled out from hell in order to be with him. Sam moaned painfully. But did not regain consciousness. The Impala. Ate up the road. Like a hungry lover. Leaving a trail of dust behind her. Dean pulled into an old run down motel. Cutting the engine. He took a moment to breathe. Sam was still passed out in the passenger seat. The shifter knew he couldn't bring Sam to the hospital. Their would be to many questions. He didn't feel like answering. He looked around the impala. Sam sure did put up a struggle. The driver's side door opened. Dean stepped out. Into the brisk night air. Coming around to the passenger side door. He prepared for Sam. He opened the door. As the hunter fell to the side and into his arms. The Shifter picked him up. Hoisting him up. Bridal style. "don't say. That I never loved ya. Said the shifter. By the way Sam. This never happened. He told the unconscious hunter. Sam's head. Lulled to the side. Resting against Dean's chest. The shifter made his way inside. Bypassing the desk clerk. Who automatically choked up upon seeing the injured hunter. She Decided not to say a word. She would talk to them later. As she assigned them a random room. The shifter caught the keys with his mouth. Sam would have found this funny. He would never have heard the end of it. Sam would have never let up. But all joking set aside. Their was the matter of tending to his head. Dean set his brother. Down on one of the queen sized beds. They set adjacent from one another. A night stand. Set between the two beds ,with a small lamp to the side. And a phone book. Dean knew if he looked inside the drawer their would be a complementary bible. Sam moaned again. But refused to leave his unconscious state. His body wanted to slump down. Onto the firm welcoming mattress. But the shifter refused his subconscious request to submit into everlasting darkness.

No. no. no. come on little brother. Wakey. Wakey. Come on Sam. Stay with me. Atta boy" said Dean as he heard a moan. Groaning of protest. Sam could feel masculine fingers. Run through his hair. What had happened?. His memory was fuzzy. Had he had a relapse. Was he lying on Bobby's spare room floor again?. No. the smell was different. Those weren't Bobby's hands searching his hair line. He winced in pain.

Ow. Sorry about that. Came a familiar voice from the side. His head was swimming. Their was gash in the back of his head. His eyes were blurry. Was he dreaming. Or was Dean actually here. But that couldn't be. He told himself. "your brother is dead.

"not here. Just a dream. Go away Dean. The shifter gave an amused look. "I'm not going anywhere. He told his brother. But he realized he needed ice. For Sam's head. And gauze too. To wrap it. Their was a convince store just a mile up the road and to the right. But he wasn't about to leave his brother here to suffer. He could always take Sam with him. But their was bound to be questions. If someone happened to see the hunter's condition. While passing on by. No he was stuck here. With no other option. He considered taking the risk. Dragging Sam out into the night. Taking him to the hospital. But their were to many factors in this equation. The shifter made sure. That Sam was comfortable. When he was sure. That Sam was out of the danger zone. He told Sam. That he'd be back. That was just going down the hall. To the ice machine.. Sam didn't respond. Still believing. That this all was a bad dream. A sick illusion. That his broken psyche made up. Twisting dreams. His deepest desire. And distorting them. Into some warped reality. He knew this man. Wasn't his brother. It was the way. He looked at him. He had seen that look before. But he couldn't remember where. And from whom. Sam had waited until. The Shifter had left. To get the ice. That he had promised. With a soft promise of his return. The Shifter left. Giving Sam time. To think of an escape plan.

_________________

Seth stretched his long toned arms. Up over his head. Cracking his back. The idea of hunting another hunter was appealing to the renegade. There was a reason why Bobby was so hesitant to call him. All hunters were hesitant. To call the brothers. They were the most feared in the underworld. No one wanted to be on their hit list. He was surprised to hear from him. Even more surprised at whom he would be hunting. The black haired hunter made his way into the bathroom. He wasn't done getting ready. tugging off the fluffy white towel. that hung snug at his made his way into the bathroom. Closing the door between them. Steam escaped out from beneath the bathroom door.

_________________________________________

Meanwhile back in the crummy motel room. Sam was having trouble concentrating. His head was throbbing. But he had managed to sit up. Now to get myself to the door. Down the stairs. All without being seen by brother dearest. Thought the hunter with bitter sarcasm. it was easier said then done. As Sam was about to find out. He managed to stand. To get halfway to the door. He found it difficult to navigate. His vision blurred. And he found himself on the floor. Bu he wasn't about to take a nap. He knew that Dean would be waiting for him. Which didn't make sense. Since Dean was out here. But Sam had just shut his eyes for a moment. His brother was gone. So what was to say. That this wasn't the dream. Confusion. A muddled mind. Played with the fact. This could all be a dream. But something told him it wasn't. which sent a chill down his back. Sitting up. He hoped that ice took longer. Then his brother tended to. Because he wanted to be out of here before his brother got back to him. He didn't know what kept him going. But he had managed to sit up. And soon he was on his feet again. He swayed. His heart pounded in anticipation. His brother was bound to come through the door any minute now. Unless he was right. And this was some type of dream. Then why wasn't he waking up. Sam wanted to scream. But screaming would take up to much energy. So he settled for a subtle grunt. As he pushed himself off the floor once again. He heard a whistle that could only belong to Dean. His heart stopped. His breath hitched. Fear gripped him. Where he sat. looking up. He spotted the older hunter. Holding a bucket full of ice. A large washrag. Slung over his shoulder. Green emerald eyes winded. Dean dropped the bucket as he rushed over to his brother. Gripping him hard. Sam winced in pain.

"Sam. What are you doing out of bed? Sam answer me!. Sammy! Sam screwed his eyes shut. Trying to get the mirage of Dean to vanish.

Not. Real. Just a hallucination. It'll go away. Just like the others it'll go away.

"Sammy I'm not going anywhere. Dean told his brother. Come on Sasquatch. Lets get you back to bed. The Shifter consoled. Laying Sam down. He tilted his brother's head down. Dried blood was still meshed. In deep mahogany hair. Sam watched the Shifter's face. Pained guilt washed over his face. Dean bent down. Picking up three ice cubes. He placed them. In a ivory wash cloth. Creating a homemade ice pack for his brother. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam studied Dean. As he worked on him. Dean tended to Sam. Like he had done in the past. Sam gripped tightly onto Dean's jacket sleeve. As the sandy haired hunter set to work. Sewing his brother up. The Shifter didn't know how much Sam recalled. From the scuffle in the Impala. Maybe it was for the best. That Sam had temporary amnesia. It would be easier to manipulate the hunter to his benefit.

"am I dreaming. Sam asked. The hunter didn't even recall asking the question. but the shifter answered none the less.

"No. Sammy. Your not. I'm back Sam. And I'm here to stay. He reassured. mimicking Dean's tone.

"that what I thought. The hunter replied. Still believing it was his imagination. Closing his eyes for a brief moment. Sam allowed himself. This little lapse in judgment it had been awhile. Since the last time he heard his brother's voice. Even if this was. A monster behind a face. Sam found that he didn't care. The shifter looked at the hunter. He didn't look comfortable. Dean eyed his ring. On his brother's left hand. He resigned himself to the fact. That in time Sam. Would give back his prized positions. After all, his most cherished gift. was the necklace: with the idol head. his brother had given him. on one lonely Christmas morning.

___________________________________________

Back across the states. Seth stepped out of his apartment complex. His short black hair, sticking up at odd angles. Opaque sunglasses adorned his face. A black trench coat. was draped against his body. Black gloves hugged his hands. Steel tipped boots. Clunked heavily. As he made his way to his Harley King Motorcycle. That stood sleek. Black and silver chrome gleamed in the scorching sun. a ludicrous smile slid across full alabaster lips. Seth Slung his leg over. Before revving the engine. She purred like a wild cat. Looking for some action. He revved it again. Just to annoy the neighbors. Before he sped off. He was going to met Bobby in person. Perhaps. The old hunter would clarify things. He couldn't clarify on the phone. Besides Zeth was out of town. With his brother gone. Sammy was the only one he could pick on a regular basis. And If Sam was missing that was a problem in itself.


	8. purgatory

Supernatural.

Disclaimer. You know the drill. In no way shape or form do I own the boys…. Just my own creative imagination.

Chapter 8. Purgatory.

Dean didn't know how long he had been there. Stuck on the wrack. Hooks goring through his body. Twisting and protruding out. Mouth bloodied. Voice dry and hoarse. His screams falling vainly on deaf ears. Fear and desperation twisted into his features. His eyes gleamed with a dying hope. **He isn't coming to save you Dean. **a dark gnarled voice whispered in the back of his head. **you belong to us. **NO. Dean gurgled out. Refusing to listen. Refusing to buy into the fact. That Sam wasn't here. That Sam had forgotten his promise. That Sam wanted his brother to rot in hell for all eternity. Dean had yet to be broken. Something Allister took great pleasure in doing so. The Demon bastard. Wanted to break the Winchester brother. Twist him into something less human. And set him free. To reek havoc on the world above. **Don't you want to see what has become of your dear baby brother. Dean. Allister hissed. From somewhere in the black abyss. Steely green eyes glared back defiant to the end. John's first born. Screamed out. As the chains that bore through him. Tightened their hold. Straining his body. Poised against the wrack. Dean couldn't see the other demons. Who stood waiting bellow. Dean could feel his body being ripped apart. Little by little. But still he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of becoming just like them. For Sam. He kept on telling himself. Year after year. His punishment. Got worse. The severity it took on the hunter. Became to much. He wanted to give in. his body ached. For repentance. Even if it was from the devil. But the loud obnoxious hunter still had a long way to go. **

**_____________________________________**

**Hazel brown eyes fluttered rapidly beneath closed eyelids. A sheen of cold sweat mattered his head. Making his mahogany bangs stick to his forehead. The hunter moaned weakly. Sam was trapped in a fevered dream. That his own tortured mind. Created. In his dream. Sam was unable to help Dean. His martyr brother. Who had went above and beyond. Making the ultimate sacrifice. Taking his brother's place in the pit. Sam felt nauseous. The smell was getting to him. The stomach churning horrific smell of rotten eggs. Sulfur. He felt the rush of fear. The prick of panic. But nothing could add up to the helpless dizzying pain that erupted from the desolate ache of emptiness, that had somehow twisted itself inside his gut. Making him wretch. He couldn't turn his head away. He couldn't shut off his ears. The agonizing scream. That was ripped from his brother's twisted mouth was nothing more but animalistic.**

"**Dean. No. let me go. Dean! Sam shouted himself hoarse. Thrashing vigorously against his invisible restraints. The more he fought the weaker he became. He didn't think he could be seen. But he was wrong. Dean's jaw was set. Anger raged in his eyes. Fire coursed through his veins. Dean was about to get off the wrack.**

**Sam screamed at him. But his brother didn't seem to hear. The younger man. Didn't know. If he had been heard. Dean paused. Wide terrified eyes scanned the surroundings. Looking for Sam. Who had flashed briefly in his mind. Dean gritted his teeth. And told Allister to fuck off. **

**The devil. Sneered at his failed attempt. And shook it off. With a raspy voice. That sounded like he should be in the mafia. He began feeding lies. To the young hunter who hung. Dangling from the torture wrack. Sam screamed. It wasn't true. None of it. But Dean held on. Though his mind was slipping. Further and further. Through all of this. He never lost sight of whom he was doing this for. A brother. Who he would survive hell. Just so that his little brother wouldn't have to suffer anymore. "Do your worst. Dean challenged. Twin emeralds flickered with hate. Allister just chuckled. Pain. Overtook soon afterwards. Unyielding it tormented the hunter daily. **

"**Do you like what you see. Sam Winchester. Your brother is in pain. And its all your fault. All your fault. Allister's voice reverberated in Sam's head. Sam shut his eyes. Head reeling. He tried to block out the demon's voice. **

**While the sandy haired hunter hung in mid air. "you could stop this anytime Dean- just say the word. Become what you hate. And slaughter your last thread of sanity. **

**NO!. Both brothers screamed in unison. **

"**oh. Your going to fun. Dean. I'm going to make you wish. It was sweet Sammy on this wrack instead of you. **

**After all isn't that why you're here?. To protect your ungrateful little brother. Dean gritted his teeth. Yanking against the chains. Viciously screaming every profanity in the book. And some he just made up. "you leave my brother alone. You sick fuck. If you even touch a hair. I'll fuck 'in kill you!. **

"**I wont touch a single hair….. Allister replied. ..but you well. He grinned. Sam was screaming right along with his brother. Wanting. Needing Dean to hear him. He was here. He just didn't know how to get there. **

**Frantic. He started eyeing things. Things he could use to break. Whatever was holding him here. Dean was in pain. In trouble. And it was his fault. He wanted to do something about it. He wanted to save his brother. He could. But he didn't know how. Or where to start. This wasn't working. He had to find another way. Sam felt his knees. Start to give way. They felt like JELL-O. He fell onto his knees. Sinking deeper into his own despair. He felt around. Until his fingers skimmed across something. Sleek. Cold. And made of steel. The blade was razor sharp. "just what I need to relieve the pain. He thought. Reaching out and sliding the blade out to its full length. Each time his brother cried. He would cut. Deeper and deeper. Slicing through veins. Dark red crimson. Became more fluent. Pain throbbed through his mangled wrist. With each beat of his heart. The world became fuzzy. Their was a dull buzz in his ears. Tears blurred his vision. He wanted to save his brother. He wanted Dean to be proud of him. He didn't want to see Dean. Not like this. Sam let out a scream. Full of desperation. Fear and anger. But he himself had a long way to go. That is. If he wanted to rescue his brother. **

**___________________________________**

**The next morning. Sam shot out of bed. Heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He took a moment to breathe. He looked around. It was still dark. Where the heck am I. thought Sam. As he looked around the cheap motel room. Dean was nowhere in sight. This confirmed it. He had been dreaming Dean wasn't here. Dean was in hell. Heck. He just left Dean at the mercy of the monster. Sam cringed. His wrists hurt. When he looked down. Old scares stared back at him. If this was all a nightmare. It was pretty elaborate. A Demon had to pull some pretty unique strings to full him. But what was he kidding. He was so messed up. He couldn't tell a real Dean from a fake. Which made him feel ten tons as worse. He needed to get out. Throwing off the sheets. He made his move toward the door. He got about ten inches from the bed. When something made him stop. Sam turned into the bathroom and closed the door. His refection stared back. From the medicine cabinet. Reaching upwards the hunter pulled. Their were a few things in it. Like a toothbrush. Toothpaste. A razor. Shaving cream. Dean's aftershave. Sam sucked in a breath. Bypassing the blade. He went for the aftershave. He didn't remember buying this. Shell shocked the hunter closed the cabinet.**

**His mind was drawing a blank. His hands shook. This didn't make sense. Not one bit of this did. How was Dean here with him. When he just seen him. With a heavy heart Sam turned the knob. On the other side he could here the keys turn in the lock. The loud click. As the door creaked open. He stopped and listened. To the heavy booted footfalls crossing the room. Sam was debating on coming out. It was probably Ruby. The Demon-Witch. Probably found him. Lucky me. Thought Sam with bitter sarcasm he wasn't ready to deal with her just yet. **

**The Shifter had just gotten home. From his run. Pie and beer nothing better then sweet cherry pie. And Budweiser in the morning except for a greasy burger served up in a dirty ashtray. Dean had made his way across the room. Throwing down the keys. He raffled through the white papered wrapping. And took out the piece of pie. The aroma was to die for. His stomach growled in agreement. He turned around. When he noticed. The sheets were disarray laying in a rumpled heap on the floor. Shifty green eyes. Fell into slits. As he scanned the small room. Their wasn't much place for Sam to hide. Why would he. It didn't make sense to the shifter. He knew that Sam would need to warm up to the fact. That he was calling the shots now. None of this solo shit. **

"**Sammy! The shifter called out. Falling back into his roll as Dean Winchester. Sam stilled. Behind the door. His heart pounding. This wasn't a dream it was real. He had to steal himself. From running out. And giving his brother a gigantic bear hug. Because he missed him. Something terrible. It still didn't make a whole lick of sense to the hunter. Which put him off ease.**

"**Sam. The shifter called again. Sam didn't want his brother to think. He was acting weird. So he racked his brain. and come up with an excuse. Sam reached down. Flushing the toilet before walking out. Dean's relief was visible. As Sam stepped out. **

**The brother's exchanged glances. "Hey kiddo. I just stepped out for a bite to eat. Brought us back pie and beer. The shifter offered the hunter. A hunk of his pie. Sam shot him a weary look. But took it anyway. "So. What happened the hunter asked. **

"**what do you mean? Dean inquired. with a mouthful a food. He swallowed before taking another bite. "next time. I think we should get the whole pie. He took a swig of beer to wash It down. My head. Sam informed. Reaching up and touching the gauze. Flinching a little. The shifter cringed. When Sam flinched. Dean licked his lips. Their were so many. Plausible lies he could feed the hunter. A hunt gone bad. A fucking hunter. Who wanted his brother's head mounted on his wall. Like some sick trophy. Like Dean would ever let that happen. A car crash. Dean settled on. Sam stared blankly at the shifter. Then why weren't you injured. **

"**sprained wrist. It healed pretty fast. I was more concerned about you. He said. Sam still didn't believe him. But the hunter guessed that he would go along with it for now. "Come here Sam. I want to changed your bandages. Sam stayed put. He felt like running. But he didn't know why. He didn't want Dean to see. What he done to himself. He was to ashamed. **

"**Sam. The tone in his brother's voice. Told him that he had stalled longer then necessary. And now. Had the unwanted concern of his big brother. **

"**Sam. Are you alright. This time. It was the shifter who got up. And made his way over to the hunter. Sam. Look at me. The hunter did so. But regretted it. Once he saw the deep concern. In those mossy green eyes. That could only belong to his brother. Sam folded. Like he had a bad poker hand. Bowing his head he pulled out a chair crossing his arms over his chest. He let Dean exchange bandages. He wasn't reedy for Dean to see. How much Sam hated himself. He wanted nothing more the quit. To not be a hunter. But that was never going to happen. **

**Sam could feel the layers of gauze. Slowly being peeled away. Blood stains coated the thick cloth. Don't touch. Said the shifter. Sam just huffed. Feeling like a five year old. This was ridiculous. Lilth was still out there. **

"**all done. Sam. Please turn around. Sam did so. All the while. He was fighting breaking down. His barriers were slowly crumbling. And he swore he felt like Custer at his final stand. But just as he was gaining the courage to confront his darkest fears. Dean reached out. Unintentionally sending slivers of pain shooting down his wrist. Blood had smeared across tender skin. When did I do this?. Thought Sam. Bewildered. Letting Dean examine the injured wrist. **

**It was a dream wasn't it Seeing Dean in hell. Hearing the screams. And banters. Feeling the cold kiss of steel against his skin. The rush. The fear. The dread. That filled him. Each time. He sliced. And cut. Each scream of agony wrenched from the pit of despair. That was rapidly growing inside of him. The blood. The tears-**

**Sam. Answer me. Sam. When Dean didn't get a response. He opted for the hospital. But feared. That they would put his kid brother in a mental ward instead. He wouldn't let that happen. After all it was his responsibility to watch out for his pain in the ass little brother. And up until now. He was sure what Dean would do. But he wasn't so sure now. Now. Sam's sanity was hanging in the balance. Everything that made up the Sam that he had known. Was nearly gone. Left. Was this shell of his former self. "Come with me. Said Dean. Pulling Sam up to his feet. Well get this washed up. Well get you cleaned up. Sammy I promise. That was it. Sam couldn't fight this. Deep down he knew. But was unwilling to admit. That his brother. Had came back.**

**Even if this was a demon. Sam didn't think he'd have the strength to fight. He didn't think he cared. The shaggy haired hunter, knew this blind admiration was a bad thing. But what would it hurt. Playing along. If it healed both of them. He didn't see a reason. To breakaway. Dean pulled Sam's scared wrist making sure the temperature didn't scotch his brother's tender skin. **

**The other one. Sam.**

**Sam caved. Letting his brother treat him. Dean wrapped Sam's other wrist in gauze as well. Forcing Sam to take some sleeping pills. That would knock his little brother out for another half an hour. He made sure Sam was laying down. Before he handed the pills over. He took the emptied glass of water away from him. For six hours Sam. Slept in peace. Under the watchful eye. Of an identity thief. **

**___________________________________________________**

**While Sam slept. The Shifter was having problems of his own. Nothing had been answered. Which aggravated him even more. Now he was sure. That something had happened to Dean. That the older Winchester brother was no longer amongst the living. That suited him just fine. That meant he could fill in. he could become the dead hunter. He was halfway there. He had no doubt in his mind. That he could get Sam to follow him. To believe in him.**

**It would just take time. Time that he wasn't so sure that he had. **

**A dull throb started in the back of his head. A beginning of another headache. Those headaches often lead to unwanted memories of the identity he had stolen. He grimaced. Making sure Sam would not stir. Before he made his way over to the bathroom. A pale florescent light. Flickered to life. The shifter automatically closed the door. Dimming the light to a minimal. It was a tiny bathroom. With white wash walls. And ivory porcelain toilet, sink and shower. A light gray shower curtain was pulled forward. Concealing the tub. Dean made his way to the mirror that showed the upper half of his torso. He reached over. He noticed his hand. Starting to tremble. Just a little. Was he nervous?. The headache became more fierce consuming. He twisted the knob on the sink. A gush of nuke warm water. Spurted out. He placed both hands over the facet and relished in the cooling water. **

**Memories came through. Like a strong current. Wrenching every detail. From Dean's past. Being played like a movie on screen. The Shifter saw it clearly. Everything. From when he died. To his father's death. The deal he made. To ensure Dean's life. The burning corpse. The emotions that followed. The conflictions he had with himself. The determination to save his brother. That he practically raised himself. The pranks they pulled. The things he would do. For Sam. For his family blew his mind. Then Sam disappeared. Going into a dinner's inn. And not coming out. The search to find him. Only leading up to Sam's death. The spiral downwards. Running towards his dying brother. The look of urgency on his face. He tried to comfort Sam. **

**Sam. **

**Dean.**

**Sam. Look out!. Dean screamed. as Jake stabbed Sam. In the back. Twisting the rusty knife inwards before pulling it out and running off. **

**NOOO! Dean screamed running faster. Trying to get to his kid brother before it was to late. Sam fell to his knees. Dean came skidding in. catching Sam. As he fell into his arms. Bobby ran past the brothers. Running after the super human army solider . **

**Sam. Sam. Hey! Hey. Come here. Let me look at ya. Dean patted his brother's back. When he lifted his hand. Their was small blotch of blood staining the palm of his hand.**

**Hey look. Its not even that. Bad. Its not even that bad. Dean repeated. Having a death grip on his brother's gray hoodie.. Sam's head was lulling. The tall hunter was barely hanging on. **

**Sammy. Sam! Hey! Listen to me. Were going to patch you up. Your going to be as good as new. Huh. I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to take care of you. I got you. Its my job right! Watch over my pain in the ass little brother. **

**Sam. Sam. Sam! Sam's face went lax. Dean stroked his brother's face. Trying to get a response. SAMMY!**

**No. no. no. no. no. no. Dean pulled his brother close to him. NO GOD- he choked out. Bringing his brother close. He put an arm around Sam. His face morphed into a half sob. His eyes filled with unshed tears. He rocked his baby brother in his arms. **

**SAM! He cried out one last time. Before nestling his head. Next to his brother's he stayed like that. In the damp night air. Holding his dead brother in his arms. His only thought was of how he failed. He failed. As a son. And as a brother. He had failed at his job. Protecting Sam. **

**The memory of the deal slammed into him. Causing the shifter to hiss in pain. Dean was unable to take the pressure of going on without his brother. He needed Sam if not more so then Sam needed him. Shook' in by the death of his brother. Dean shunned Bobby's attempt to get through to him. He wanted to be alone with Sam. He had fought Bobby tooth to nail. He wasn't going to salt and burn his brother. **

**You know. When you were about five. You started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom?. Why did we have to always move around?. Where dad go?. He'd take of days at a time. I remembered I begged you to quit ask' in Sammy. Man. You don't want to know. I just wanted you to be a kid. Just for a little while longer. I was trying to protect you. Keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my reasonability. You know. It like I had one job. And I screwed it up. He choked. Dean stared at his brother for a long moment. "I blew it. And for that I'm sorry. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I guess that's what I do. I let down the people that I love. I let dad down. And now I guess I' m supposed to let you down to. How can I?. How am I supposed to live with that?. What am I supposed to do?. Sammy. He cried. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! Then their was the actual deal. When Dean sold his soul. Getting a year to live. But he got what he wanted. He got his brother back. And a second chance. A chance to redeem himself. Not just in his brother's eyes. But hopefully in his father's as well. **

**The distorted memories washed over the shape shifter. The sharp jagged emotions Dean felt. He felt. Now he knew a little more then he had before. Dean sold his soul. To get his brother back. But now what?. He was sure the deal came threw. But maybe he could use this new found information against the hunter. Leading Sam. Further into his web of lies **


	9. The Sinner

Supernatural

Disclaimer. Only in my sick delusional little mind. Do I THINK I own. Dean or Sam. But we live in the real world in which. I do NOT own. Them.

Chapter 9. Unsettling truths

Dean fell onto his knees. Clutching his head. As memories cut through like a serrated blade. Writhing in pain. As memories flashed inside his head. John's voice. Sam's voice. As well as others along with his own. All echoed. Conjoining sentences. Times and placing all mingled together. Meshing together. With an erotic beat. Sex. Betrayal. A brotherly bond. It was rather confusing. He couldn't tell the past from the present. He found that all he could do was wait it out. He wanted to scream out. But he bite his tongue. The metallic taste of blood ran down his throat. And he hoped to god. That he didn't just bite off his tongue. The shifter found it hard to think. Hoping that the young man in the other room. Didn't wake. Blurry eyed. He reached up. Grasping hard to the marbled countertop. He hauled himself to his feet. Huffing. He looked up into his reflection. Ink black eyes. Stared back at him.

"this. This is what you'll become. The shifter took a startled jump backwards. before moving forwards. placing his hand up near his eye. and examining his own face. what the hell was going on here. he thought. what was he?. was he a demon. had some upper class. upstanding Demon. gifted him. It didn't make sense. god was he sick and tired of this. not knowing what happened was driving him crazy. He was doing everything he possibly could to keep this side of him away from Sam. then it was gone. in an instant everything returned to normal. He was beginning to think someone was toying with him. and his brother. and boy oh boy. did he want to strangle someone. kill something. do something to make him feel like he had a place in this world. a place in Sammy's heart.

He could remember the past. He had downloaded it. awhile back ago. when he first crossed paths with the Winchesters. now new memories. and events were surfacing. claiming a spot in his memory shifter intended to play it off. though not drifting from Dean's persona. was starting to wear on the monster. he felt unexplained berths of rage. could feel the need to protect his brother coursing through his veins. pounding a rhythm through his head in the strict disciplined military voice of his father. look after your little brother boy. he is your responsibility. somewhere along those lines he had failed. but he was willing to pick up the shattered pieces of his brother's psyche. and restore him. He would milk Sam. for all he was worth. then hopefully. in the long run. Sam would forget about his original brother. and look to him only. Sam was his. His headache dulled even further, to the point of extinction. Dean lifted himself off the tiled floor. Sam would be out for four more hours. So he had time to take a quick shower. Thinking a shower would do him some good. He started to strip. Before stepping into the shower. The soothing hot water began to work its magic. Hot water pelted down from above. washing away the tension in his shoulders. it soothing lucid movements that trickled down his spine. sliding off that taut round rump. he let his mind drift. he had to think of all possible scenario's. If Sam found out who he truly was. Dean shivered. He would have to resort to something. he wasn't so sure Sam could survive. he had to prove to him. that older brother knew best. he had to earn Sam's respect once again. But thanks to the had injury Dean was sure his brother wasn't going anywhere soon. He grabbed a bar of soap and started lathering his body. running it over the planes. and wishing. he was as close to Sam. as he was when they were younger. He longed for the days of their youth. when their was little hot water. when Sam was little he used to bathe with him. to conserve water. when they got older. he let Sam have the shower often opting to go without. So he enjoyed the hot liquid hands. that messaged his shoulders. Dean knew Bobby was hot on their heels. that he needed to get Sam and himself out of dodge asap. Bobby wasn't working alone. and the shifter felt the small hairs on his neck stand erect just thinking about them.

The hunter was platooning the countryside looking for them. alongside him. two of the most natorious hunters who had ever lived. with a reputatiation much like the Winchester. but only. longer. and a hell of a lot Nastier.

Seth and Zeth weren't entirely human in themselves. One was a sadistic mother fucker. Who enjoyed inflicting pain. While the other was an inane. Insane. Pyro maniac. relentless. and resouceful. he prefeered going in half assessed. alienating his enemies. as the the underdog. and together they made one hell of a team. those they considered friends they were trustworthy and loyal. those the deamed as enimes. they were vicious and underhanded. that wasn't something that Dean wasn't looking forward to.

Dean took a bottle of shampoo from its stationed place. he squirted some into his hand. and lathered it all on top of his head. Sam- the hunter who was both an obstacle and the reward. moving under the nasal. Dean let himself once again be sprayed. by the filtering pellets of water. Coconut scented shampoo ran down his back. and into the tub. he relished in the water for a moment. before turning it off. and reaching for a towel. he patted down his face. relaxing into the fluffy white clomped ball. before releasing it. and wrapping it around his waist. He had to trick Sam. it was as simple as that. He had to get Sam to believe. that Bobby was on the wrong side. that he had his best interest at heart. and not the rugged old hunter. but he knew that Sam would think Bobby was legit. and it would be easier to trick both. but after his little show the other night. It hurt. the look on Sam's face. before he put him down. the sad puppy eyes. he was being given. tugged at his heart strings. it was then he and himself. were getting back on the road. Dean realized. he would have to at least spend three more days here. hopefully. he could keep Sam in bed. drugged and dreamless. The Impala. his baby. who he treated rough. the truffle he had with his brother. he didn't want an reenactment. If Sam had temporary memory loss. he could handle it. it Seemed Sam recalled the important parts. His name. his brother's name. Bobby. but the last two months were a blank. which Sam had confessed. in his medicated stupor.

two hours left. tell sleeping beauty awakens. Dean told himself. unlatching the bathroom door and stepping out. he went to his duffel bag. which was conveniently placed on the other bed. Sam. was on the far side of the room on the other bed. Dean gave a quick glance over at his younger brother. before pulling out a clean pair of boxers. a pair of fitting jeans. and a black T. when Sam woke up. their would be a brief discussion. before heading out. for some lunch. and beer. if Sam felt up to it. he could do some research on another hunt. but Dean wouldn't push. he would make sure his brother stayed here. until he got the Impala fixed. and cleaned up.

two hours afterward.

Sam moaned. not wanting to be stirred. but the sleeping pills were beginning to wear off. where am i? thought the hunter. as he tried to sit up in bed. Sam eyed his brother who was sitting up on the opposite bed. his chin tucked under his chest. dozing in light slumber. A bag of Micky D's. sat on the lamp stand. next to a clock that didn't even work. Dean had wrote. Happy Meal. in bold black letters. Sam rolled his eyes. but couldn't hide the smile. Dean was back. and that was enough for him. though he couldn't escape the feeling. that Dean was somehow different."of course Dean would be different he had gotten back from hell. Hadn't he?. Dean was woken up by the rustle of the bag. "Sorry. said Sam. taking a nibble out of his cheeseburger. Sam preferred their Aztec Salads though. but didn't have the heart to remind Dean of that. Dean rubbed his eyes sleepily. bout time you woke up. he said grumpily. Sam opened his mouth. he was about to argue. Dean gave him a pointed look. and he shut it. he didn't feel like arguing. not right now anyways.

So what do you have planned today. asked Sam finishing his burger. I'm thinking about heading into town. I need to drop off something. i' ll be right back. i want you to stay here and do some research. when i come back. well go out to dinner. and discuss a few things. he said. with an evasive maneuver. and some witty Dean comebacks. they exchanged. banter. "O.K. Samantha. do we have a deal. Sam looked at his brother. with a skeptical gaze. but the moment passed. and before long he was agreeing. he would stay behind. if that made Dean happy. stay safe. he got up. he had to go to the bathroom. and happened to glance out the window. and saw the impala. Sam was taken aback. had they gotten into a car accident?. wasn't that what Dean said. or used. ya. she's seen better days. said Dean from behind. Dean's breath hit the back of his neck. and Sam shivered. "you cold Sammy. Dean asked. reaching down. and grabbing a wool blanket and draping it across his brother's broad shoulders. It'll be alright Sam. Dean reassured. reaching up. cupping his brother's face. tilting Sam's head. so he was looking directly into green fire. breaking the embrace. Sam shook his head. this was all to much. it felt like he had just lost Dean. now Dean was back. it didn't make sense. dismissing himself. he went into the bathroom. to go relieve himself. Leaving Dean alone. with his thoughts.

Somewhere in Illinois The grim hunter. Seth Colt. was taring down the road. riding fast and hard to his destination. it would at least take several days. a week to be exact. to reach his final destination. stopping along the way. to grab a bite to eat. drink. and pee. Hooking up. with Roxane. a tall Burnett. with long slender legs. an ample bosom. she preformed like a wild cat. with exotic moves she had him on his back. but it was he. who made her writhe in pleasure. each breath. hot and needy. each caress driving her insane with pleasure. she wanted him. but to him. she was only a quick fuck. there were more like Roxane. bleach blonds. who knew how to rock a guys world. redheads with wicked tongues. every type of woman. fell prey to his exotic charm. and erotic beauty. this life. wasn't so bad. except. that he had a limit to his emotions. unlike his brother. he felt the compassion in this world. strongly.

Sam had argued with Bobby. not to long ago. about whether or not. he should salt and burn his brother's body. Bobby with hesitation. finely caved. and let. the youngest Winchester bury his brother. it was a sad event. one that neither Bobby nor Sam. would ever forget anytime soon. Seth was there. hidden in the shadows. as Sam picked Dean up. and placed him in a pine box. the look on Sam's face. as he kissed his brother's brow. a wobbled goodbye. escaped the Winchester's lips. Somehow. things had gone from bad to worse from there. Sam had disappeared not wanting to be found. He ended up running into Ruby. that was all Seth knew of the matter. the Grim hunter. didn't know what conspired between the two. and he didn't really care. his top priority was to keep an eye. on the surviving Winchester. He pulled into a dry grassy plain. and dismounted.

Zeth. was hidden in the shade. Under a white Albino tree. the pale limbs swayed in the breezy air. the light colored leaves tickled his face. Celestial blue eyes. Remained emotionless. empty. calculating. and judging whomever walked passed.

Ruby red hair curved against his strong jawline. His face. was masked. With a poetic emblem. of the play arts. known as. The mask of tragedy. He wore it. as a symbol. so he wouldn't forget. the unmistakable pain he had to endure. the years. he spent in exile. isolation. the filthy asylums. were he was kept. tortured. by the events of the past. and rendered. immobile. it took decades. of pain and loss. to realize. no one cared. it was a rough life. as the oldest he did his best. to protect Seth. from the horrible truth. but the day. he learned. about his brother's shady past. was a day. he found. that he wasn't alone. from that day on. Zeth remained. close. and when. Seth. was put in charge of the Winchester case. he was there to support him. Sam. Sam had a past that he didn't even know about. and would change the outcome of this upcoming war.

The black eyes of the mask seemed so desolate. so empty and vacant. It called to him. He could relate. the twisted mouth. seemed forever to be screaming in agony. He had stolen it. from his mother Calli. the goddess of destruction. His Attire fit his mood. a long black turtle neck. curved along the muscles of his chest. the sleeves were ripped. as flicks of tanned muscle shimmered through the inky black. black leather pants. cupped his buttocks. outlining his front. chains. dangled from his belt. a set of snake bites. bite heavily into his lip. Heavy duty. black satin gloves. cropped his hands. a silver ring adorned his right hand. black laced combat boots. he wore on his feet. His white leather trench coat. covered most of it. ruby red hair flared out from the collar. He stood stoically. as his gaze met his brother's. who was making his way up a steep hill.

Its been a long time brother. Seth said as he reached the top.

Not long enough. i' m afraid. Zeth half joked.

Has anybody insulted you today?. asked the redhead.

"nope- can't say that anyone has. The ladies prefer my brand of stupidity anyway. Seth replied. sticking out his tongue. Zeth rolled his eyes. he wasn't impressed. Seth was a guy. who'd rather use his browns over his brains. he'd be the first barreling into bleak situations. and the last. to leave. his life was legend. no part of it. Zeth didn't know of. the stories accumulated. so fast. rumors. were caught in the windmills of truth. distorted. and configured. Sam was an important factor to them. He. was the one who had survived. in there world. he was the last spec out there. that reminded them why they did what they did. not only that. but he had a connection to their mother. Have you found him?. Zeth asked. all joking set aside this was serious business. he didn't care if this world ended. no. he was actually rooting on Lucifer. He had his fill of gods. and goddess to last him several lifetimes.

No. not yet. Bobby called. He said he saw Dean and Sam. at the gas station. he went inside to pay for the gas. when he came out. Sam was passed out. leaning heavily against the passenger side door. unconscious while his brother. who high-jacked the Impala drove off.

"So he has been kidnapped by his deceased brother. Zeth inquired. mildly intrigued. by the twist.

that is correct. Seth confirmed.

Bobby and I had a deal. Bobby would have brought Sam to us. in a matter of days. while we. kept watch on Dean Winchester. I don't get it Seth. this grave site, though unmarked. looked undisturbed. we could be dealing with something else completely.

I understand, i thought about that too. he admitted. From a few yards. a car door slammed shut. catching both brother's attention. Bobby had came on the trail end of their conversation. One gave a condoning glare the other a lopsided grin.

"Zeth. his brother warned. Zeth couldn't help it. it wasn't in his nature to be kind. kindness was beaten out of him. an act. he wanted to reenact with Sam. the sqeaze tightened on his shoulder. Seth was impressed by his brother's behavior.

I'm sorry Bobby. he said. trying to make up for his brother's sour mood.

"its. alright, Seth. answered Bobby. I am guessing your brother has already filled you in on a few things. Bobby addressed Zeth. when Zeth didn't answer Bobby just shook his head. disbelief. as to why he had even called the youngest colt. was beyond him. trust me. if i could. i would have avoided you both. But with Sam. Sam wasn't the only one who made a promise to Dean. and well damn it. Dammed if i do. damned if i don't. Bobby grumbled.

Sam. is having a difficult time. in dealing with this. i had' t expected it to be some walk in the park. Sam is fighting. last week. i caught him with a knife. he was in the bathroom cutting himself. Bobby gulped thickly remembering the first tine he had found Sam like that. I don't know how severe. this thing is. Sam. came into my care. out of his own free well. he drove half drunk. to my place. and passed out. this entire thing is destroying him.

"what do you want us to do about it? asked Zeth.

Bobby was silent for a moment. all his life. he watched over those two like they were his own. hell. they were his own. not of blood mind you. but blood wasn't everything. he was there when John wasn't. and now. it felt. like half his heart was gone. and the other half. was slowly being ripped out of his chest.

"why are we here Bobby?. Seth asked in a more gracious tone. there is a chance. that what were dealing with isn't Dean after all. it would make me sleep a whole of hell lot easier. if it wasn't. replied Bobby.

Why can't you tell by the surroundings. Zeth went on. obviously. this place hasn't been disturbed. let the dead hunter rest in peace. but it wasn't always that easy. in fact. after that little outburst. Zeth hammered off completely. letting his brother do the talking for awhile.

He means. Bobby. why disturb something. that you can obviously make the assumption. that Dean is in fact. still buried here. it would have to be some elaborate plan of a masterful genius. to pull this off.

Not so. they could simply move the body. and switch it with something else. a doll perhaps. Zeth cut in.

Bobby paled. before clearing his throat to get the brother's attention. listen up. were going to do this. "against Sam's well. if its Dean's spirit tormenting Sam. we should salt and burn his body.

"but what if it isn't Seth inquired.

"well then. said Bobby. not exactly knowing what to say. Kneeling down. he felt drawn to the wooden cross. that dug into the open field. He could almost feel Dean's presence. but knew Dean wasn't there. just his body. his vessel. the hunter screamed at him. to salt and burn the man. while the man. in him. the father. wanted to break down and week. a struggle within. commenced. to appease both sides. he would have to dig Dean up. to see. with his own eyes. the Winchester buried here.

Grab a shovel. there in the back of my truck. both brothers. eyes went wide. "your serious! said Seth. moving forward. Its a human thing. he tried to explain. its what i need. a reminder. that Dean. isn't up and about. torturing Sam.

understanding. flashed in his eyes. as he released the hunter. "Zeth Grab a shovel. he called over his shoulder. but Zeth didn't budge. he knew he was right. he had been studying the grave all night. nothing.

it was the hardest thing he had ever done. next to burying Dean. was un-burying him. with each shovel of dirt he dug from the ground the closer he got. the more he second guessed himself. he didn't let it show though. not in front of these two. Seth shovel hit the pine casket. Bobby took big gulp. this was it. this is what he wanted. evidence. proof that Dean Winchester was still in the ground. Seth looked at Bobby. his eyes asking the question. a simple nod answered. from the other side. Seth lifted the create. Bobby turned his head away. their inside the pine box. lay Dean Winchester. In a gray shirt and flannel jacket. dressed in dark denim blue jeans. and his trademark boots. his arms remained at his side. a bulky black watched cuffed his right wrist. while a wood entwined bracelet rested on the other. he was missing his hunter's ring and pendent. his two most prized possessions. possessions in which Sam took into custody for the time being.

Seth saw Bobby struggle with this concept. Then the Dean. Sam is with- Bobby voice faded off. he was getting to old for this. and yet. he didn't want this importer giving Dean a bad name. the reporters said. Dean was a sex offender. Zeth cut in. no. your wrong. the only time to was ever accused of being a sex offender was when a skin walker. impersonated him. and god. that has been four years ago. Bobby said. "will Bobby you gave us our first lead. I'm headed off to find Sam. maybe i can find him. before they move again.

How do you know- Bobby found himself asking. but stopped when he heard Seth laugh. i do have other powers then being immortal. i know my charge. inside and out. i know what he is going through after all were connected Sam and me. I don't know how. but if you find him please bring him home. Bobby requested.

"we well. replied Zeth for his brother. rest assure. Sam. will be safe.

"hopefully Dean will stay dead. replied Zeth giving one last look at the grave. after they were done. with Dean's examination. it was morbid. what they were doing. but it was necessary. Zeth came over. crouching down. he made sure. the Winchester was in fact Dean. feeling for a pulse. he found none. "good. he thought. soon afterwords they closed the casket. and re-piled the dirt back onto the grave. Bobby gave them one last glance. I'm trusting you Seth. he said. getting into the truck. he closed the door. Seth came up. to the older hunter. listen. my word. is my law. i wont disappoint you. that's my brother's designated job.

give me an update in three days. said Bobby putting the key. into the ignition. the truck. puttered back to life. After Bobby left. Seth turned back to his brother.

You leaving?.

In a few. Zeth answered. i want to stay behind and check something out. Seth shot him. a look. telling him not to do what he thought his brother was thinking about doing.

"you keep an eye on Sam. i' ll watch over Dean. Replied Zeth. after he caught he brother's look.

Be-careful. Seth warned.

Zeth didn't answer. he watched as his brother mounted his bike.

I'm warning you brother. don't do it. don't cause Havoc to rise again.

again Zeth didn't answer him. giving him a peeved look Seth took off without another word.


	10. the haunted

**Chapter 10 The haunted. **

**When Sam returned, from the bathroom. He was greeted by an open and empty room. The ivory white walls screamed at him. That his delusional mind was once again playing tricks on him. Dean was nowhere in sight. The only indication his brother was ever hear was the empty McDonalds bag. Which had fallen on its side. The brief conversation he had with his brother that morning. Haunted him. The wry smile tugged at full kissable lips. Not that Sam found them kissable. The tired. Protective green eyes that watched him. Half leaded. The murmur of his voice. Soft and low key. Sam felt himself falling apart. All over again. He didn't even see the small but noticeable note. That lay next to the empty bag. His body quaked. His arms and hands trembled at his side. His heart clutched. But then he finely noticed it. The note his brother had left. He sighed in relief **

**Reading the note.**

"**went to get auto shop. Be back soon. I am not a hallucination Sam. Dean. Sam softly laughed. His brother knew him so well. Sometimes. It still amazes him. How nothing ever seemed to change. Sam put the note on the desk table. He couldn't help but think that a little odd. He couldn't put a finger on it just yet. Dean was Dean. But he wasn't. Sam would have to keep an extra watchful eye on his older brother in the upcoming three day vacation period. **

**Maybe he could do a little tricking of his own . At least it would put his mind at ease. He would never trick his brother on purpose. Un-intentionally speaking. Sometimes. It counted to be a little underhanded. And if he wasn't one hounded percent sure that this was. Or wasn't Dean. By the end of the third day. He would confront his brother personally. **

**He didn't want to think that Dean was some type of demon. that was ridiculous. At times he acted normal. But their no getting past hunter instincts. Had rarely failed him. Tenderly touching the back of his head. He winced a little. Before drawing his arm back down. Walking over to the single down turned bed. He plopped himself down. And opened a book. He didn't know how long Dean would take in getting the repairs. He had nowhere else he wanted to go. And nowhere else he wanted to be right now he was content in waiting. Skimming the pages of an ancient text book on demons. He searched for any indications his brother might be lying to him. No matter at the time what he thought. He knew nothing could deter him from finding the truth. His brother wouldn't admit it to his face. Then he would have find the truth on his own. Dean hadn't exhibited any attributes that he was different. At least nothing he could with a clear head. The medicine he was given before. Bungled his mind. Making it impossible for him to concentrate more then ten minutes. After five the words began to blur. Sam in his induced delirium. Eyed the medicine bottle his brother neglected to put away. He tired to make out the ingratiates. But the lines blurred again. Forcing the hunter to give up and go to bed. Sam slept for three more hours. Before he pulled himself. Clawing his way out of the nightmare induced haze. He gasped in pain as his head connected with the headboard. Crying out. He forced his body to sit vertical against the opposite wall. He too had questions for his brother. Like why the heck was he drugging him?. What was he hiding. Was this even Dean. Little by little the shifter's **

**story was starting to unravel. But their were still questions to be answered. He needed to know. But he wouldn't get that privilege tonight He was starting to slip away again. Unshed tears glistening in his eyes. **

**--------------------------------**

**Dean drove down one of the backside roads. Trying to come up with an elaborate excuse why his baby was in piss poor shape. Sam had yet to douche her up. In fact the condition of the impala was far from his mind. The condition of his brother weighted. He had to find away to get his Sam back. But then he came to the harsh realization. He never knew Sam. Dean knew Sam. But he never did. He wanted to make the memories of the past to vanish. And to do so. He had to erase the shifter from existence. **

**He had to stop thinking more on what was Dean's. and start thinking along the lines of what now was his. The car was. The injured man he left behind. In the stingy motel room with no way out. Would be soon.. He made sure to slip some pills in Sam's glass of water before he left. Making sure Sam drunk it. Along with his breakfast this morning. His motive was to keep Sam medicated. Long enough to manipulate him. So. That if Bobby were to stumble upon their location. Sam wouldn't want to go with them. **

**The trouble was keeping the immortal brothers at bay. He couldn't afford a run in. with either of them at this moment. He had Sam believing in a false accident. The hunter was practically eating out of his hands. The busted up classic rumbled on past a biker on a black Harley King who had come to a fork in the road. A decision was made. And the biker sped off down the same road. Opposite ends. A chill went down Dean's spine. The shifter brushed it off pulling his baby into the repair auto shop. That was three miles away from his desired destination. A young mechanic who appeared to be twenty or so. Stepped forward. His short shaggy brown hair. Fell into his eyes. The Badge read Mark. Dean greeted the Mechanic. Relaying the same phony story he had running through his head. Mark bought into it. **

'**how is your brother?. Asked the young man. **

**He'll live, Dean replied **

**It should be repaired in a day in a half. Said Mark. You are welcomed to the black and silver Lamburgani. It is the most popular rental car. We also have in stock. A dark red Mustang 87. A silver Porsche. A hot pink covet able mustang. A black Ford truck model 82. And a Suburban mini van. Mark read off further models. **

**In the end. Dean settled for the mini van. He felt like a soccer mom. When he turned on the radio to calm his nerves. Stacey's mom. Played through the speakers. Dean frowned. Reaching over he switched the station. **

**____________________**

**Sam tensed. Someone was standing over him. His face was hidden in shadow. Sam couldn't keep his heart rate down. The cold raspy sound that came from the figure was terrifying. Sam tried to wrench himself away. But a mangled hand shot out into the dim. Dirty yellow lighting. Stopping him. A low voice gurgled somewhere. And a hoarse rasp. Almost sent him over the edge. DEAN!. Sam inquired. Trying to break away from the iron grasp. His brother tightened his grip. But other then that hadn't bothered saying a word. **

**Sam felt the bones in his wrist twist and writhe in painful protest. Jolts of pain shot up his arm. He was afraid. Afraid to gaze into his brother's eyes. This was another dream. But far worse then anything he had before. **

**Dean. Stop. Your hurting me. Sam cried out. Dean yanked hard. Almost pulling Sam off the bed. He was angry. No he was beyond anger. He was pissed at Sam. Old Lacerations started to bleed. Sam fretfully tried to pull his arm back, away from his brother. But Dean wouldn't have any of that. Another low gargle greeted him. S. A.. M. M. Y. he rasped. Sam's heart plummeted into his stomach. No. no. this can't be. This wasn't Dean. Dean was safe. In the real world. He would be back. And he would bring Sam out of his nightmarish dream of his older brother. Sharp nails dug into his tender wrist. It didn't seem like this Dean was letting him go. Dean. Sam called breathlessly. Dean cocked his head to the side. A broken smile made its way on torn tattered lips. Dean brought Sam's wrist into the darkness opening his mouth. He slowly and sensually sucked the blood. Sam writhed in pain. Clutching the other side of the mattress. Dean don't. Dean stop that. Dean! **

**Sharp teeth. Tore a piece of flesh away. Blood entered his mouth. Sam. Delicious. Sam watched. But he could barely see. He felt the bile rise up in his throat. Tasted the bitterness of it. **

**. At first he was scared. But as the blood was being drained. Flesh being eaten. Creating a sloppy mess on Dean's face. The only thing. That told him that this was real was the pain. Everything seemed so disoriented. **

**Step into the light. Came the frail plea. Dean dropped the hand. A pulse of pain. Riveted through his body. A slow grimace made its way onto his face. As Dean looked on at his paralyzed brother strangely. Like Sam was asking him to stand on his head and juggle at the same time. Eventually Dean entered the light. His eyes were jet black. His skin was alabaster. Paler. his scares were more pronounced. His mouth and chin was covered in Sam's blood. The hunter felt sick again. Staring into the former hunter's eyes. His brother was no longer their. Just a blood ravaged beast. **

**Dean was silent. Just staring at his brother. It bothered Sam. He could see the anger and hatred burning in those jet black eyes. The bed dipped. And Dean draped an arm around his brother's shoulder drawing him close. **

**When Dean finely spoke. Sam wasn't ready for what his brother had to say. I'm going to torture you Sam. Over and over again. For as long as I can. . I sold my soul for you. He hissed. His brother's voice was dead. His eyes held a lack of emotion that spoke in volumes. **

**Dean's hot tongue darting out. It played with the hunter's ears. Torturing him in ways he couldn't imagine. Dean murmured a few more words before clamping his mouth over Sam's ear. The sensation. Set trimmers of fear through Sam's body. Dean began sucking hard. Lapping his tongue inside the shell of his ear. He could feel his brother's hot breath. Cascade down his neck. A searing blaze of kisses. Were trailed down his skin. It strung out into violent anger. Full luscious lips. Pressed down hard. Teeth scraped against skin. Before Dean came back up. Toying with his ear again. His sharp teeth chomped down hard. Pain bolted through Sam's head. An airy sensation soon took over. When he pulled back he held Sam's ear with his teeth. **

**He automatically turned and spat it out. Grinning a full wide smile. Sam. Screamed. And screamed. As that sinful tongue danced around the head wound licking away the blood. Sam whimpered in his brother's hold. He didn't want to wake up in the morning with a missing ear. But Dean was far from being done with him. In fact the stupid shape Shifter could take all the precious time he wanted. He finely had his brother back. And he was attending on letting Sam slip by. He had him. At least until the drugs wear off. Sam looked up defiantly at the demon. Dean sneered at his brother. 'what's the matter Sammy. Do not like what I've become. Its your fault I'm like this. Its your fault. I'm Allister's bitch. I own you Sam. I would kiss a thousand crossroad bitches. Sell my soul numerous times. To have you. Sam spat in his face. Go back to where you came from. Your not my brother! My brother is safe. He told Demon. Demon. Dean just laughed. Oh so you think so. Will Sam. I've got news for you. He ain't. **


	11. Inner demons

Supernatural

Chapter 11.….

A/n... i know i' eve been neglecting Graveyard brothers... but i got a burst of inspiration.... god help us all....

Dean had eased up on Sam, tilting his head. His pearl black eyes gleamed in the dim lighting of the motel room. He could almost hear his thoughts. Taste his fear. It was alright, for Sam to fear him now. After all Dean did experience brief moments of sanity.

Though this wasn't one of them.

Sam was trembling, the mahogany haired hunter had every right to be scared. Sam bristled, heart pounding he watched his brother with cautious eyes.

The last thing Sam saw. Before everything went dark, was Dean coming to towards him snapping a black leather strap each crack, un-eased the tall hunter. . By the look in Dean's eyes. The fun had only begun. "what should we do first, Sam.

Should I accommodate you, I'll demonstrate Allister's hospitably. You'll soon fell right at home. Dean promised coming to a stop. He was looming over his brother. The strap stretched out. Sam's head thrashed around. While muffled shouts and curses poured into the thick leather strap… Shackles rattled the bedpost muscles pulled and contracted as Sam fought reverently against his restraints… heart pounding…eyes wide with panic… fear evident. Sam had nowhere left to go.

Dean frowned.

Get used to it Sam, I have no intentions of leaving.

Sam glowered at his brother.

Unless you want me to. Dean went on.

Sam looked like he was contemplating on answering.

"you got to speak up little brother, I can't hear you, and if I can't hear you. I'll decide for you.

Sam panicked.

He began to shout. He shouted himself hoarse, his throat burned and ached for water. But he was to afraid to ask.

Sam turned his head, trying to hide from Dean's prying eyes. Dean didn't like that. Dean came over gripping Sam's jaw. He slowly turned his brother's head. Cold hardened eyes locked onto panicked ones. Sam twisted in his chains. Kicking his legs.

Dean pressed harder… until Sam slowly began to stop. The hunter couldn't breathe.

That's better, Dean proclaimed. I want to see your eyes, I want to feel the emotion pour out of them. As I begin to dismember you.

I think I'll start with your eyes, and when I'm done, I'll remove your gag and start on your mouth… by cutting out your tongue…. Then I'll slit your throat….. After I'm done with that…. Dean's gaze scraped over Sam's body….will see about the rest…… maybe I can bite off your toes….one by one… will start with your pinky and work our way through the whole line… what do ya say….

Sam choked on a sob.

He was going to die….

His heart pounded faster his pulse began to race…..his head throbbed,

Be a good sport, Sam, and maybe you can have a lollipop when I'm all good and done with you.

When this whole thing is over, When you finely realize you can run from yourself. When this little fiasco is over, I'm sure I can persuade Allister into having a pet. Sam shivered.

I have many, but their worthless piece of shits.. Gotta tell ya brother, their so fucked up, a bunch of horn dogs if you ask me…. I do my best, I've been in their position. I fucked and killed. Killed and fucked. Anything that twisted mind of yours can come up with I've already done. You're my greatest accomplishment why would I let that go…

No hard feeling Sammy, its just who I am. Dean reassured.

No! I don't believe you, Dean is strong. Dean can fight, your not him! Your not my brother! Sam's heart cried out… only half of what he said could be understood by Dean.

Is that so little brother. I think its interesting you think that. After all I've done for your pathetic wannabe ass… boy king…. You can't stand up to yourself, or for yourself, that's why you have me. You'll always have me…

But what am I going to do with you said Dean licking his lips he eyed his brother with a predatory stare. His godlike body was impeccable. It was nothing, if not disturbing.

I'm not going to gorge out your eyes. Dean announced.

Sam visibly relaxed.

From the day you came home from the hospital, you were mine. I prided myself in raising you, teaching you morals. Occasionally dotting on you. By I looked up to dad for encouragement. If I had known you'd waste your life like this. I wouldn't have sold my soul.

Your destroying my legacy.

And for that you must learn.

This is your fault Sam. How are you going to redeem yourself.

As Sam listened to his brother he began to believe him, he started doubting himself. Deep down he knew it was his fault.

Dean was right.

God he craved that knife. That was conveniently placed out of reach, in his brother's hand.

Do you know what I think about when your not around. I think about the day you were born. If you had been a still born. Mom would be alive. Dad would have died of a heartache. Dad would have spent more time with me. …

If you had died….

Sam had gotten the picture…"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Sam repeated.

Hating himself.

Loathing himself.

He deserved to die-

But even death wasn't good enough.

His heart twisted in his chest, he was drowning in his own guilt. There was nothing he could do.

But you could redeem yourself- Dean reminded him. . twisting the hilt of the blade, while examining the cold steel.

Hell isn't so bad, once you get used to it. You can roast marshmallows anytime you want… but you always did have a taste for snow cones Dean mused.

Once were done with our little games, and your good and broken in, that your filled with this despair and hatred, but to broken to argue with me.. Ever. Well be together… conjoined as one in the most intimate way. Allister is awaiting. He has given me full rein of you…. Isn't that sweet of him, not like I was going to give him a choice wee family after all…..

Sam's mouth ran dry, his eyes were wild and fearful like a caged animal. His heart pounded it seemed he couldn't think. The sound of his brother's voice sounded definite like he was planning on doing just that. Breaking Sam.

Body.

Mind

And soul….

Sam was never going to wake up, never see his brother shimmering green eyes filled with mirth never hear Dean's boisterous laughter.

Dean's somber voice cut through his thought with an icy command. "stab yourself in the eye…. Against his will Sam felt his body jolting from side to side he fought to keep his head down. It wasn't working the more he fought… the worse it began eventually he lost the fight, his head bolted up and toward the poised knife in his brother hand.

Sam cried out in pain, blood gushed, as the other was squeezed shut in pain. Sam was going into shock. Dean looked down amazed his little brother had gone through with it. Just for an added effect Dean twisted the hilt driving the blade further. One hand rested behind his brother's head.

Atta boy Sammy….I'm proud of you.

As the blood hammered against his gored eyed, Dean carved out his eye, placing a piece of gauze against his brother's missing eye. He held his prize in the dim light.

Sam felt sick as Dean toyed with his eye. Popping it into his mouth Dean ate Sam's eye. Mortified Sam felt nauseated.

Sam pulled at his chains. Tugging violently not caring if he left hear bruised bloodied or battered. He wanted out he had had enough…. Guilt weaved itself through his heart. Pounding out a rhythm.

Your only making it harder on yourself, I suggest you quit human emotion isn't welcomed in my presence.

Sam couldn't help it. He was scared. Partially deaf, and blind in one eye…he couldn't calm down.

He began to hyperventilate

Dean didn't acknowledge the small episode. . Just let it happened.

Are you done. He said. Noticing that his brother began to shake.

Dean smirked, running a hand through Sam's hair. Shh. Sammy. He said. Big brother is here, and he isn't going to let anything bad happen to you… did you think I would go easy on you because you were my brother… Dean tightening his grip…

I think I should show you some manners what do ya say.

Sam didn't respond.

Which angered Dean. Quickly clambering into bed, fearful eyes widened. What was Dean thinking? What was he planning. Sam found himself not wanting to know.

What are you going to do with me… Sam spoke through the gag in his mouth… startling his brother.

Dean gave an evil grin.

Anything I want to. He answered….

My job to begin with… do you remember what dad made me promise….

To keep you safe….

To kill you if you turned evil… but you know what I'm not going to do that… I am going to keep you safe that's what brother's are for. Does that appease your curiosity Sammy I know when you were three how curious you could be… you clung to me like a little monkey…it mostly annoyed me.. But their were times when you held me… I didn't want you to let go.

Your to precious for this world.

I'm not entirely turned… whatever you liked about me, is still here, he tapped his head with the hilt of his knife. Locked away, my conscious, is screaming to stop. But I can't help myself so once again. This is your fault little brother…

If you hadn't died in cold oak. None of this would have happened. I would've been happy taking care of an invalid.

Sam's heart twisted.

Dean dis-guarded his jacked pulling off his shirt, revealing his tanned, bare chest. His perky nipples and smooth toned stomach. Sam feared for what his brother was about to do. Sam nearly cried when Dean's thumbs looped around his jeans. Dean pulled of his jeans and shorts. Revealing his erection.

Sam stopped for a brief moment. His mind going blank, before he resumed his fretful struggle. Dean pulled Sam upwards the movement caused friction against his swollen cock. Sam struggled turning his head every which way… refusing to look at him. Dean caught his chin in his palm.

"what's the matter Sammy. You knew this was coming. You knew how much I burned for you. Why would I keep you around. Dad never knew. I kept it hidden from you. Protecting you. Is my life long desire.

But you died. Sam said between the wedged cloth in his mouth… it shouldn't be any of your concern.

Sam flinched. When Dean's other hand came up.

It shouldn't matter. Sam. Life, Death heaven or hell can't come between us.

I have to do this…Shh Dean soothed as he picked up the knife that rested at his side, he leaned forward tarring, ripping Sam's shirt from his body. Automatically nuzzling into his shoulder blade Dean breathed in Sam's scent.

Mmm…. Dean moaned. Hissing as his cock tightened in anticipation. He wanted the same response from his brother… he wanted to hear his brother's cries. Taste his brother's despair as he ripped from Sam, not only his dignity but his sanity.

Dean moved down, to Sam's black denim jeans. He began to un-button them. Sam shivered at his brother's eyes hand as they yanked roughly pulling down his shorts along with his pants to come to rest at his ankles. Greedy black eyes scraped over him.

Licking his lips Dean looked up at Sam.

Gotta say Sam. You have some niece assets.

Dean positioned himself at Sam's entrance. Taking him dry. He pushed in, it was obvious Sam was doing his best to resist him. By tightening his muscles.

"Sam. Dean groaned as he pushed himself further into his brother Sam's legs were scrambling. His arms were thrashing. He gripped Dean by the arms. He tried to pull him off. But his one miscalculation Dean had managed to penetrate his brother.

"don't fight me Sam.

But Dean knew Sam would fight. It wasn't in his independent brother give up. He'd find a way. Sam gasped as Dean came out….

Dean gripped his brother's ass, fully in his hands. Before plunging back in he rocked himself against his brother.

Gasp after startling gasp assaulted Sam. As Dean kneaded him, so hard, so fierce his stomach knotted. Dean moan, as he blazed a trail down his brother's stomach. Fear swelled in Sam's stomach. He rattled his chains. A hand flew up, a knee came down on his leg. Sam gasped.

Don't be naughty Sam. Dean warned. Or I will gorge out that sinful tongue of yours.. Dean chuckled coming up to kiss the gag.

He brought up the knife and cut it away. Sam gasped for air. Cringing at the friction. Dean leaned on top of Sam. Staring at his lips. He twisted his hips like so, causing Sam to gasp. Dean took advantage his needful tongue delving into Sam cavernous mouth. Sam's eyes winded. He had to force down the bile. His stomach churned.

He felt Dean's tongue on the back of his throat. Felt the throb as dean rode him. Sam twisted away. Using the muscles in his torso. Dean clamped down on his tongue thrusting more dominantly into Sam. Dean's tongue toyed with Sam's trying to coax it along.

Dean seemed he would never find relief. The sandy haired Winchester broke free from the kiss, attacking Sam neck, he left heckies in his wake, he kissed each Pec, using his tongue and teeth Dean attacked Sam's color bone. Never losing his rhythm.

Sam gasped. And coiled at Dean's touches. Saliva ran from his collar bone to his breast bone. Dean took out the knife again and began to drag it along Sam's heated flesh.

Oh, Sammy. What have you done to yourself little brother. Dean crooned out.

Sam shut his eyes.

No. no. no. said Dean. Thrusting his pelvis, causing Sam to reel. Sickness filled Sam.

Sam, you know I hate that look.

Its not so bad.

I had to go through the same thing, I'll admit. Some people break. I've broken plenty so shall you. I'll make you into a good obedient little demon.

You'll serve under me.

You'll enjoy every minute of it.

Will destroy your humanity….

In doing so I'll save you. Dean reasoned wanting to hear his brother's voice. Hating to be denied. He plunged the knife into his brother's abdomen. He pushed the blade into his brother until the hilt was all that could be seen. He grabbed his brother's thighs. And began to thrust. Harder. Faster until Sam could feel nothing but pain.

Why wont you respond….

Why can't I hear you….

Answer me……….

SAM……….

Dean ripped out the knife and plunged it somewhere else. He cut his brother's arm ran it through his side. Blood bubbled and burst through Sam's lips. Dean dove. Taking Sam's head into his hands staring into his brother's only eye.

Sam spat in his face.

Dean clomped his mouth onto Sam's swallowing the hot liquid. With each mouth full he got stronger…

I almost forgot Sammy… you have demonic blood….

Sam couldn't think he was focusing on breathing…. Between feeling violated. And feeling guilty Sam couldn't find his voice.

Didn't help that his brother had his tongue down his throat.

Dean ripped the knife out from Sam once again. This time going for his face. He pulled away from Sam a string of blood connecting them….

He gripped Sam's chin, licking the blood from his lips. Sam groaned. Dean moaned. The friction pulsed through his veins. Dean was on the edge. Both anger and pleasure. Black angry eyes held Sam's gaze. The youngest Winchester felt the prick of the knife against his tongue. And knew what his brother was about to do.

Dean rocked. And molded against Sam's body.

Dean cut Sam's tongue from his mouth blood escaped through his stained teeth… Dean's strong arms came around Sam's waist as he tugged him up against the bedpost. Searing pain assaulted Sam once again.

A bloody, sloppy D' n. was emitted from Sam.

Dean licked the blood from the corner of Sam's mouth… Shh, he said. Thrusting deeper. Causing the headboard to Shake.

He held onto the posts. Before giving the final three thrusts. Hot sticky cum shot up Sam's abdomen. As Dean relaxed he pulled out settling on top of Sam. They lay entwined together. One in pain the other just plain tired.

Mine…. Your mine, Sam. I marked you now no demon will want you. You have my scent on your body. My seed inside you…. Your mine….Dean whispered into the darkness…

Dean growled, into Sam's good ear.

Your alive.. I know you are, why wont you talk to me… why do you ignore me… what do I have to do make you see, protecting you is my life I know nothing else. I want nothing else…. Oh Sammy, I'm sorry forgive me. Forgive me….he whispered.

Again Sam did not answer in fact. He was listening. He heard every word Dean had said. But couldn't tell if it was a trick or not.

Dean gnarled a growl. Taking his thumb, he rubbed some blood off of his brother's face he stuck in his mouth.

And moaned. Sam's blood was addictive. He needed it…he craved it… he had to have it…. He was the addict Sam was the drug….

Sam finely turned his head, so that he was facing Dean. We can fix this Sam. I know we can. Dean said. Giving his brother a comforting smile. A tear gleamed in Sam's eye.

Dean was expecting Sam to say something, anything when he didn't rage took over if Sam didn't want to talk to him…. He could respond in other ways. Dean began to crawl down. Spooning Sam. He squeezed earning a pain filled moan in the process…

"that's my boy… Dean's voice was right next to Sam's ear. Dean could feel the heat emitting from Sam's butt. Sam could feel his brother harden. And realized Dean was reading himself for round two. Sam could feel Dean enter through his buttocks. Moaning as he pumped his brother's cock. Sam shut his eye and preyed for Dean not to know. One hand held Sam's securely in place while the other roamed for the knife. Feeling out he grabbed it. Lifting Sam… earning another rugged moan. Sam gasped as Dean's speed increased.

The demon dug his nails into Sam's soft flesh. Sam clambered down on a scream. As Dean pushed him down his brother was on him in a matter of seconds. The pain resumed. Sam twisted pulling again Dean thrust' d up. Digging his nails into Sam's back. He tore them along anger pouring out of him by the load. He was doing everything he could think. To make this night a night of hell for his little brother…. This is only a sample Sam…, Sam screamed. And screamed and screamed. Dean finely smiled. Pleased to hear his brother's voice.

But then something shifted… something was out of place. Dean felt sick… what the hell was he doing. He closed his eyes. Shaking head. This had to be some dream. A trick. This was Allister's doing. But as he opened his eyes. The sickness overwhelmed him. It was Sam. He was a mess. It was all his fault. The Demon inside him was strong… Allister kept working on him day in and day out. And soon Dean knew he wouldn't be able to fend him off. That Sam would be at his mercy

Looking down. Sam's backside greeted him. What he had done dawned on him. Sam he called.

Sam was silent.

No. no. no. no…. blood there was to much blood…

"D' n get off me' h" Sam said. For the first time in forty five minutes. It was kind of hard to talk without a tongue.

Black eyes blazed startling green. Sorrow filled jade eyes stared down at his brother. Dean fell from his brother. Sam wanted to kick him but had not energy to do so, he was suffering from blood loss. Dean looked at his hands… his eyes winded in horror when he realized what he had been doing.

God Sam.. He didn't think Sam would let him near. He was abashed to see guilt on his brother's face. Sam's left eye was gorged out.

Sam eyed him. A shaky hand came cupping Dean's face. Their was a mixture of fear. But he had to make sure it was real.

"D' n I'm sorry. He spoke.

Its not your fault, its mine ,god Sam. Someone has disturbed my grave I need you to go, and check it.

Sam was confused.

Utterly.

. But it was to hard to speak.

I know you can little brother. Its just a dream. Sam wake up…..Sam…Buzz……..

Buzz…….

Buzz….

Sam's eyes shot open, wild and frantic he didn't know where he was. Then it all came rushing back. Dean! Dean was alive. He sat up his eyes scanning the whole area. Dean wasn't here. Was Sam hallucinating… saddened by the thought.

Sam went to go find a knife.

The Same knife Dean used on Sam, rest, bloodied on the lamp desk. It had been a hellish three months. Sam had gone through the stages of depression. He thought he had reached the final stage it was hard to get up in the morning, even harder to smile. He just wasn't the same. Maybe Ruby was right, maybe he needed her company.

He reached for Dean's pendant… but it was gone... Sam went into the bathroom he pulled out a razor. closing the door. he faced himself in the mirror and pulled up his sleve he took a ragged breath and dropped it in the waste basket. there was a hicke that he didn't remember getting.. the sound of an engine outside caught his attention... someone was here.


End file.
